


Drift Compatability

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Kaiju, OC, Pacific Rim AU, cursing, love and eventual smut, retelling of Pacific rim with strange magic characters and some deviations from movie, robot fighting monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robots, Kaiju, personal issues and some romance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning There were Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldWerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldWerewolf/gifts).



The alarm came in, the siren ringing through the base and echoing off every surface. Boggart King was already there and dressed in his suit. The outfit clung to his tight muscled form, showing off every lean muscle as he ran for his Jaeger. 

His team was up today, guarding the Alaskan coast against any and all Kaiju who decided to make an attempt on the coast. The Scottish Jaeger and he were more than ready to kick some ass. Bog lived for the fight. 

His younger brother, Bran King, came jogging up beside him with a bright grin, dressed and ready, but by the mess of his hair he had either just gotten in or just woke up, except he had not been in their room when Bog woke up this morning. “Hey, Bog!” 

“Bran. Where have you been?” Bog narrowed his bright blue eyes at his brother, though the hint of a smile in his eyes was something he couldn't suppress. Bog loved his little brother. Hell, Bran was Bog's best friend, not just his brother. 

Bran laughed. “Oh, don't give me that narrowed eye “Da” look Bog!” Bran always looked ready to laugh. Bog made a rude noise as the two men got onto the lift. 

Both men were quite tall, each six feet four easily, with Bog having just the slightest height advantage over his little brother. But while Bog was tall, dark and lanky, his face all sharp angles and set in a nearly permanent scowl, his brother was lean but with a little more bulk, and brown hair that he wore a little longer than Bog's black hair. And while Bog's eyes were the cerulean blue of a summer sky, Bran's clear eyes were the green of a vibrant summer field. Bog looked to be perpetually angry whereas Bran was all smiles, all the time. 

“Remember that girl from the bar last night?” Bran stepped up beside his brother as they stepped off the lift got into position to be armored. 

Bog chuckled. “You mean the blonde who wouldn't look twice at you?” 

Bran grinned. “Yeah...her.” 

Bog lifted his brow in question. “Seriously?” 

Bran chuckled. “Seriously.” 

Bog just shook his head while flexing his arms to make sure everything was fitted together. “I don't know how you do it.” 

Bran's smile was wide. “You should let me give you some pointers.” 

Bog shook his head. “Never again Bran.” 

Bran shrugged. “Hey, just because you and Sheila didn't work...” 

Bog raised a finger at him. “Don't ye start...” 

Bran pressed his lips together as the two men headed off into their Jaeger, named Fingal. 

Once inside, the two men snapped their feet into place, the connections were made in the back of their suits along the spine, and helmets were firmly in place. 

“You guys ready for the neural handshake?” It was Sunny's voice, an old friend of Bran's. 

Bog grinned. “Ready.” Bran nodded and the neural connection was instigated. 

The two brothers grinned at one another. The link began and the two men shared an onslaught of images of their shared childhood, their mother and her constant nagging for them to get the married. Bog's heartbreak when his Jaeger partner realized he loved her and told Bog off, refusing to be his drift partner any longer. The fight, her slapping him across the face when Bog said he just wanted to love her. Even with the drift compatibility, some things just didn't work. 

Sheila...now she was Roland's partner. 

Then the day Bran became his new partner, the two brothers working together better than he even had with his past partner—same mind, same thought process, they could almost predict each others moves. 

Suddenly they were fully, perfectly linked. 

Bran grinned. “Ready to kick some ass, Bog?” 

Bog laughed. “Let's go show this beastie how the boys from Scotland do it!” 

Over the comm. “You boys ready?” 

“Yes sir, Marshall!” 

“Then stop with the laughing and get your asses out there!” Marshall was tall, dark and handsome and he took no bullshit, which was why Bog and Bran liked and respected him. 

The Jaeger launched, the brothers grinning the whole time. At moments like these, Bog's perpetual scowl slipped away and he felt more alive and more—happy—than any other. 

Within minutes they were dropped out deep into the ocean, the largest kaiju yet out there waiting for them. Sunny came on the comm. “Okay guys, the storm is going to hit in any minute so watch out—visibility it going to be down. They are calling this one Knife-head!” 

Bran grinned. “Hey Sunny, wanna go out for a beer after this?” 

“Sure thing Bran!” “You two done?” Bog laughed with a slight shake of his helmeted head. 

“Let's go kill us a Kaiju.” Bran winked at his brother. 

* 

The storm was raging, decreasing manual visibility, but they still had their sensors. Sunny's voice came through. “It's coming in on the left! It's under the water's surface, so be on the watch!” 

Bran yelled. “No visual yet, the radar doesn't seem to be picking anything up!” 

Bog snarled. “Turn left maybe we can see it when it breaks the surface.” The rain was slowly starting to pick up more, the sky instantly turning a dark, steely grey. 

Fingol turned with the brothers' movements, the paint job of green, red and blue was dulled in the fading light. As they finished the turn, it was at that same moment the Kaiju broke through the water's surface slamming into the Jaeger. It's head was indeed shaped to resemble a giant knife, but that was not its only weapon; teeth and claws were also part of its arsenal, along with its huge tail. 

The Jaeger stumbled backwards with the power of the hit, but the massive construct didn't lose its footing. Together they reached forward to grab the Kaiju around the neck, yanking it forward and squeezing. Fingol only let go long enough to slam its metal fist repeatedly into the monster's face. 

The Kaiju thrashed trying to break their hold on it, but Bran held the creature tightly, while Bog slammed his fist repeatedly into the creature's side, then dug his figners into its flesh, grabbing a rib and yanking backwards with all his might. Blue blood burst from the wound and mixed with the rain and ocean water. The waves were increasing in height and force, the wind whipping around them. 

The creature's claws ripped at the metal of the Jaeger, digging deep grooves down the mechanized Jaeger's chest. The sound of tearing metal mixed with the heavy sounds of rain and ocean waves. 

Bog swung an upper cut that knocked the creature's head back causing it to stumble, but it dug its talons into the Jaeger's shoulders. Bran yelled, “Get the blade out, Bog!” 

“On it, Bran!” 

Bog pulled the long blade from his side, the metal unfolding and locking into place. Inside the Jaeger, Bog pulled the blade, imagined inside the Jaeger and his mind, his arm moving in a well trained motion as he whipped the weapon around and plunged it deep into the side of the Kaiju. 

The creature howled, the sound echoing around them and becoming part of the raging violence of the storm around them. The claws of the creature ripped into their front chest compartment, knocking them backwards, nearly throwing both men loose from their connective harness. 

Bran grabbed the creature's arm digging his fingers into its shoulder, ripping back and tearing muscle and flesh away. 

Bog jerked the sword out sending an arc of blue blood into the rain soaked air. They twisted in an elegant spin, their Jaeger moving with streamlined grace. The Jaeger's blade cut through the chest of the creature dropping it back into the water. 

Bran laughed. “Damn right! The King brothers just sent you back to hell!” 

Bog laughed when suddenly they heard Sunny's voice. “Hold on guys I'm still picking up life signs! I don't think it's down.” 

Bran frowned. “That can't be right? We gutted it.” 

Sunny's voice sounded panicked over the comm. “It's coming around to your back guys!” 

The King brothers turned to look at each other. They twisted around just as the Kaiju exploded from the water, slamming up into them knocking Fingol up and off its feet. 

They managed to get to their feet just in time for the Kaiju to bite down on Bog's side of the Jaeger, its teeth ripping into the Jaeger's shoulder piercing the metal and Bog's connection to the armor. 

Bog screamed in pain as the Kaiju ripped and tore until it yanked the arm off at the Jaeger's shoulder, the pilot's connection to the Jaeger so vivid that catastrophic damage to the construct affected the pilot. Bog dropped to his knees, grabbing his shoulder as the pain nearly blinded him, blood staining the shoulder of his armor as he struggled to remain conscious. 

Bran yelled, “BOG!!” 

The Kaiju hit them again and again, butting its knife shaped head against the chest of Fingol, rending the metal, tearing at it. Bran reached over for his brother, but Bog shouted for his brother not to break the connection at the moment the Kaiju ripped open the chest cavity. 

Bog stumbled to his feet, his arm useless at his side as the Kaiju looked in at them. Then it reached in with its fanged mouth. 

Bog roared, “BRAN!” as at that moment, just as the words left his mouth, the creature's teeth ripped his brother from the Jaeger, blood splattering over Bog's visored helmet. Rain came crashing into the open cavity as Bog stared up. 

His blue eyes were round in shock and then he was screaming in pain as the connection to his brother was broken as the creature's teeth pierced his brother's body. Bog fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He was defenseless against pain of his brother's final moments slamming through his head and he was subjected to feeling his brother's death. He shook with a yell of intense pain, shock threatening to overtake him. 

But he staggered to his feet, blood running from his nose and ears. Where he found the strength and focus, Bog would never know, but he roared, switching to his brother's side of the Jaeger and grabbing the sword up with that side's arm. He swung the blade with every ounce of strength he had left, cutting across the Kaiju's neck, blue blood bubbling at the slash. Then he swung again, slicing back the other way. The third strike took the head off. 

* 

Back at the base Sunny was yelling into the comm. “BOG!! BRAN!!” He turned to look at the Marshall, the monitors showing that Bran was gone. 

Marshall yelled. “BOG?!” 

Sunny turned. “I lost him sir! I lost them both.” 

* 

The storm waves were crashing onto the beach, the rain coming down in sheets making visibility difficult. A couple of fishermen were down on the beach trying to get their equipment in before the storm washed everything out to sea. One of the youngest men, the son of one of the captains out here struggling was pulling along some of the fishing nets behind him when he saw something moving out in the ocean. He stopped, dragging himself up the beach to stare. The shadow was huge and it was slowly coming closer. His father moved by and the young fisherman grabbed his father's shoulder. “Dad?” 

He pointed out toward the rolling ocean. They both stopped and stared as the shadow came closer and closer until they saw it was a Jaeger. 

“OH SHIT!!” The older man started to yell. “Watch out!!! Jaeger!!” The fishermen scattered. 

The Jaeger staggered and hit the beach dropping to its knees and stopped, unmoving. 

The fishermen waiting a couple of seconds before they approached closer. Then they saw movement, a figure fell out of the cavity of the Jaeger slamming to the wet sand with a dull thud. 

The father and son both ran over to find a bloody and unconscious man, clearly a Jaeger pilot. The younger man reached down to check for a pulse through the cracked and torn armored suit. He looked at his father with a shocked expression on his young features. “He's alive!” 

* 

Over the next month while Bog was in the hospital recovering, the Jaeger program was dismantled. The funds that had been supporting the program were siphoned into a new program to build a coastal wall along the Pacific. Some Jaeger pilots were hired by independent contractors, but the governments were no longer supporting the program. 

Bog lay in bed watching the news with a frown. The pain of his brother's death left a void in his soul. He blamed himself for Bran's death. If he had just said no to Bran as his copilot, none of this would have happened. But he said nothing to anyone and when he was discharged from the hospital, he simply disappeared. 

* 

Marianne Summerfield was training in the bunker. Her sister Dawn worked here as part of the new Jaeger program, a nurse keeping the new recruits in fighting shape. Marianne was alone in the room while she used her staff, whirling it around, snapping it forward and back while she focused. 

Marianne and Dawn had both lost their parents durning a Kaiju attack off the coast Japan where their father worked when they were little. Both girls were saved by Marshall, who became their father. He helped train Marianne, sent both girls to college, got Marianne the best teachers there were and she knew she was ready to find a drift partner, but he never once let her try for a partner, to find someone she could drift with. Dawn would have been perfect, but she had wanted to help in another way...through healing. Marianne needed to fight, but her adopted father would not hear of it and so Marianne trained for something that would never happen. 

She was so focused that she didn't see Roland Knight come into the gym area. He was blonde, green eyed and damn good-looking, and she hated his guts. She had fallen for him once...a long while ago, until she learned what a rat he was...he and his co-pilot Sheila Horn were not just drift partners, but lovers—though that had not stopped him from trying to get into Marianne's pants. 

She had thought she was special, that maybe he was serious, but Horn had set her straight fairly quickly. 

That was the past; no more playing with love as far as Marianne was concerned, she didn't have time for that nonsense. 

Marianne performed a swift turn, her staff making a comforting swishing noise as she guided it through the air, and stopped when she saw Roland standing there. 

She glared. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing, just thought I would come and watch you train. It's always a beautiful sight.” 

“Roland, go away.” Marianne picked up a towel and wiped her face with it. 

“Did you hear they are bringing in a new pilot?” 

She put her staff up against the wall. “What are you talking about?” 

Roland pushed off the door frame and strolled over. “Well, after that wall breach in China two days ago, we got the go ahead for the plan your dear old Dad has...they have decided to get as many pilots together and they got a new one coming in soon.” 

“Who?” Marianne was clearly intrigued. 

“I heard it was Boggart King.” Roland frowned, as if saying the name was unpleasant. 

Marianne looked shocked. “Boggart King? Seriously? He was the only pilot to ever pilot a Jaeger by himself...except for the Marshall...Wow.” 

Roland walked around her. “So you think your Dad is going to let you try for his partner or is he too scared to let you do anything?” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes at him, pushing him out of the way while she walked out. Roland watched her go with a grin, his eyes on her ass while she moved. He was smiling when he felt an arm go around his middle. “Better be careful there Roland, I might get jealous.” 

Roland patted her arm. “Don't worry about it. I just like to mess with her.” 

Sheila laughed. “I know you do.” She kissed his ear. “Did I hear you correctly though? Boggart King? I thought he was dead?” 

Roland shrugged. “I guess not. They are bringing him to pilot that hunk of junk, Fingol.” 

Sheila snorted. “What a bunch of bull...well if they manage to get Bog, he probably won't live long anyway.” 

* 

Bog was working on the wall outside of California. He pulled his goggles up for a moment, wiping the sweat from his eyes and looking out over the ocean. His arm still gave him problems, but he could ignore the pain. The water was calm, it was beautiful. Despite the news and the knowledge of the Kaiju, no one could ever guess at the horror what lay beneath the surface. For a moment, the death of his brother came back to him. Those final moments, Bran's fear, pain, the feeling of complete hopelessness and then nothing. Suddenly Bog was left with nothing, the connection not just gone, but ripped from him. He yanked his goggles back down and went back to work, pushing the memories away. 

It was later in the afternoon when the black helicopter flew over. He was fully engrossed in his work when the chopper went by; he didn't even take a look. He didn't really care. When he finished welding the rivet he was working on, he finally pushed his goggles up. His face was dirty except where the goggles had covered his eyes. He looked down to see the Marshall, the sun reflecting off his dark skin and the mirror sunglasses as he looked up at Bog. 

Bog stared back for a few seconds before he began to make his way down to the ground. In moments, he stood in front of the Marshall. 

Marshall Pentecost smiled. “Boggart.” 

“Just call me Bog.” Bog frowned. 

“Can we talk somewhere private?” Marshall glanced around. There were several men and women milling around, working, though a few spared glances at the smartly dressed visitor to the wall. Bog motioned with his hand for Marshall to follow him. The two men walked a little ways away from the noise and bustle of the other workers. Bog led him to a warehouse that was deserted and sat down on a giant wheel lying on its side. “ And to what do I owe this visit?” Bog rested a leg up on the tire, causally laying an arm across his knee. 

Marshall stood straight and firm, a figure of strength, as always. “I suppose you heard about the latest attack?” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, the wall held for a whole five, maybe ten minutes?” 

Marshall nodded. “Yes. But we have a plan...take the fight to them.” 

Bog snorted. “Really,” he drawled with a smirk. “Why do you want me then? 

“To make this plan work, I need all the Jaeger pilots I can find, and you're one of the best in the world. I need your help on this.” 

Bog frowned rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. “I...I don't know if I can drift with anyone...not after what happened” 

Marshall walked over. “Look, Bog I know this is difficult, I do I swear...but we need to end this and we think we have a way. I need you. Or would you rather face the end here?” The stoic Marshall's eyes bored into Bog's. 

Bog growled with a sigh of resignation. “Fine, let's go.”


	2. Shatterdome

The helicopter ride had not been as uncomfortable as Bog imagined it would be. The Marshall talked easily about the last few years that Bog had been gone, busily throwing himself into hard, mundane work in order to forget about his time as a Jaeger pilot. Bog spoke little, only asking a few pertinent questions here and there. Marshall seemed disinclined to push him, for which Bog was grateful. 

The helicopter landed in what looked to be an old disused Shatterdome base somewhere along the Pacific coast. Bog had to lean down a lot, especially with his heavy pack on his back and considering his height as he trotted under the blades and then came halted in front of a petite woman with a mop of short unruly brown hair, the ends of which were dyed an intense purple. He also noticed with hesitant interest her dazzling amber eyes. She wore military style pants and a t-shirt and held a pad of some sort held against her body. Marshall walked up beside Bog. “This is Marianne Summerfield; she has picked out the contenders for your co-pilot.” 

The petite woman nodded. “I have selected twenty possibilities. You are to spar with them in exactly half-an- hour to determine who will be you co-pilot.” 

Bog nodded at her, keeping his face set into a neutral expression. She was gorgeous. Her brown eyes alone had startled him with their beauty and an underlying current of strength. He breathed through his nose...no, he told himself mentally, never again. For a brief moment, he could almost hear Bran in the back of his mind laughing. “Oh come on, Bog! Let yourself be open to the possibility....” His voice faded and Bog was forced to swallow back a brief jolt of pain. 

Marianne swallowed hard when she saw Boggart King. He was rough looking. Right now he was unshaven, his hair long and unkempt, brushing his shoulders. He also looked intimidating in his heavy boots, beaten and stained work clothes, and his heavy pack over his shoulder. 

The Marshall moved swiftly and stepped onto an elevator, Bog and Marianne beside him when suddenly two people, pushing several strange containers holding pieces of Kaiju floating in some off colored liquid, came barreling onto the elevator. 

One of the people with the Kaiju parts was a little man wearing glasses and who had short hair in desperate need of a brushing. He wore a shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the exposed forearms covered in tattoos. 

The other person with him was a woman, or at least Bog thought they might be a woman. Her head was shaved with earrings running up the side of one ear. She wore a pair of black slacks and a matching long sleeve shirt. The two were arguing about Kaiju and phenomenon and a few other things as they squished into the elevator. 

Bog eyed one of the containers with a smirk. Marianne didn't seem the least bit phased, as if she had seen this all before. 

Marshall frowned, but Bog noticed the tats on the little guy. He glanced at them and then to the little man with the glasses who wore them. “Kaiju?” 

The little guy grinned. “Yeah!! This one here is Yamarashi, the largest to come from the Breach...well before Knifehead, and this one...” he pointed at his other arm, but before he could continue the woman with him made a snorting nose. “He's a Kaiju groupie.” 

The little guy pushed his glasses up and turned on her. “Hey, I admire their strength and someday I want to see one alive...I'm not a groupie.” 

The woman snorted again. “Yes you are!” 

Marshall cleared his throat. “Boggart King, let me introduce two of our most gifted scientists helping us with this project...this here is Dr. Thaddeus Freeman.” 

The little guy grinned. “Everyone calls me Thang. I am trying to learn more about the Kaiju. How they work, their strengths and weaknesses...Oooh, Bog King...I mean Boggart King!!!” the scientist said excitedly. “You fought Knifehead with your brother Bran! You're like one of the only pilots to ever drive a Jaeger solo! You're a legend, man!” 

Bog frowned. “Aye.” 

Marshall continued quickly so that Bog wouldn't have to say more. “This is Dr. Stephanie Roundhouse.” 

Dr. Roundhouse nodded. “Everyone calls me Stuff for some weird reason.” 

Thang grinned. “It's 'cause all you talk about is math stuff ALL the time,” he explained. 

“Well math is what is going to save us, Thang.” She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I don't think so, Stuff! Now if I can get more parts to study, then my research...” 

The two started to argue until Marshall cleared his throat glaring at both of them. 

In unison they both muttered. “Sorry sir.” 

* 

When they got off the elevator, Bog had to stop and stare. He was impressed at the size of the Shatterdome. The place was huge and he saw Jaeger fighters everywhere. Bog blinked. “How many you got here?” 

Marshall smiled, clearly proud, though Marianne was the one who spoke. “We have teams from all over.” She pointed over to the first Jaeger being worked on. The Jaeger was light and fast and resembled a boxer in the way it was constructed. “That's Goldenboy, piloted by Roland Knight and Sheila Horn representing America.” 

Bog growled. “Aye, I know that one.” 

She glanced over her shoulder at him for a moment, but said nothing. They kept walking and she pointed out another. 

This one was more powerfully built than Goldenboy. Bog could tell it would move slower, but probably had a powerful punch. Marianne continued. “This is The Bear piloted by Pare and Lizzie Kaidonovsky from Russia.” 

Bog grinned. “I heard about them. Impressive.” 

Marianne nodded. “They hold the record for a neural handshake...eighteen hours.” 

Bog let out a low whistle. 

Marianne grinned. “Yeah, it is...We think it has a lot to do with the fact that they're a married couple.” 

Marshall laid a hand on Marianne's shoulder. “Why don't you show him the lab and then take him to his room.” 

She nodded. “Yes sir.” She gave him a tender smile and Marshall stroked her shoulder before he turned and left. 

Bog glanced at Marianne who smiled at him. “Okay, let's take you to your room so you can drop off your bag and then I will finish giving you the tour?” 

Bog nodded in response. “Sounds good.” 

She took off at a crisp walk and Bog was treated to the lovely sight of her hips walking away. Bog shook his head muttering to himself. “Focus Bog.” 

* 

The dorm area was divided into several long corridors with rooms along each side. Marianne pointed to one of the rooms at the left end of one corridor. “That one is yours.” 

The doors to the rooms were large, metallic, and built like the hatches in a submarine. “This one here is yours and this one is mine.” She pointed to one directly across the hall from his room. As soon as she said it, Marianne could have kicked herself...why on earth did she tell him that?? 

She cleared her throat. “Do you want to drop off your bag?” 

“Sure, thanks.” Bog went to the door opening it easily. The room was nice really, small but clean, a bed, a locker, and table—simple. He tossed the bag onto the bed and came back out looking down at her. “Okay, lab?” 

Marianne nodded for a moment struck dumb. Damn, she thought. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and she knew he was tall, but standing right next to him, having the full weight of his gaze on her, she was impressed by how tall he really was...she swallowed before continuing. “Stuff and Thang can explain what Marshall has in mind for this plan of his...to enter the Breach.” She swiftly moved down a series of corridors with several turns, then another elevator. By the time they reached the labs, Bog was helplessly lost. He jogged to catch up with her. “Enter the Breach? We've tried it before—nothing worked.” 

Marianne grinned. “Well this time is going to be a lot different.” 

As they came closer to their destination Bog could hear arguing or bantering—he wasn't sure which—coming from one of the larger rooms. 

Marianne pulled open the door where Bog saw Stuff and Thang busy at work. Thang was elbow deep in some Kaiju remains, struggling to push his glasses up with his shoulder while Stuff was on a ladder where several of the largest chalk boards Bog had ever seen were covered with numbers that made no sense at all to him. 

When they stepped in both, scientists glanced at them, but only Stuff motioned them over. She grinned at them. “Okay, here is the deal. The Kaiju attacks in the beginning were every twenty-fours weeks!” She swiftly jumped down from her ladder. “Then they started to change, first twelve, then six, now attacks are coming two weeks and the last one was only a week past. I suspect we are going to see another in a matter of days...coming faster and faster. I think in seven days we are going to see a double event!! Two Kaiju at once!” Stuff looked determined and positive in her assessment. 

Just as Marianne was about to say something, the Marshall came striding in. “I need more than a prediction if we are going to drop a nuclear bomb down there, Dr. Roundhouse.” 

Thang looked up, tossing some Kaiju guts onto a nearby lab table and missing. “Well she can't give you certainties, only predictions.” 

“Thang!!! No Kaiju guts on my side of the room!! We talked about this!” 

Thang stuck his tongue out at her. 

Stuff took a steadying breath. “Numbers don't lie. They are as close to the handwriting of God as we can get.” 

Thang snorted and Stuff shot him a withering look over her shoulder. 

“The events are going to keep coming, closer and closer together until...” 

Marshall finished for her. “We're dead.” 

Stuff held up a finger. “Let me show you this.” 

She hurried over to a computer with a holographic images. She reached out and created a circle. “Here is our universe.” Then below that she drew another circle. “Here is theirs...” She then drew a funnel between the two. “This is the Breach. With the continuing events it will be required for the Breach to stabilize, thus making it easier for us to drop the bomb through and close the Breach.” 

Thang snort. “Yeah well, that is only based on numbers!!” 

Stuff sent him another glare and Thang made a face at her. “Look, all these Kaiju come up through the Breach and they all look really different! Right? Well, I don't think they are different! I think they are all clones! Lookie, lookie!!” 

Thang yanked over two hunks of flesh that to Bog looked disgusting. Marianne wrinkled her nose which made Bog chuckle softly. She glanced up at him with a soft grin. “This one here...” Thang pointed to the chunk on the right, “is from a Kaiju harvested a week ago from Australia. This one over here from Manila six years ago...they are exactly the same!! Clones!” 

Stuff whispered. “And here is where he goes off the deep end.” 

Thang made another face at her while he pushed up his glasses. He walked over to a huge tank where something grotesque was floating and where a part of it that resembled an elephant's trunk kept knocking against the glass. “This is part of a Kaiju brain. It's weak, but still alive. I think I can link with it...you know like the Jaeger pilots do? Anyway, if I can do that then I can tell you exactly how to get through the Breach! I could tell you all sorts of things about the Kaiju! How to defeat them! What's on the otherside of the Breach!” Thang was nearly vibrating with excitement. 

Bog frowned. “The interface would be too much for the human brain wouldn't it?” 

Thang piped up. “No no! I don't think so, not at all! It's not a whole brain...only a little bit.” 

Marianne glanced at Marshall. “I think Boggart is correct...it's too big a risk.” 

Marshall turned to Stuff. “I want your data on my desk as soon as possible” 

Marshall turned to leave with Bog and Marianne following. 

Thang stuttered and Stuff patted him on the shoulder. “Look, they would never have given you the equipment to do it...it's insane Thang. You would kill yourself.” 

Thang frowned. “Or be a rock star!!” 

* 

Marianne led Bog to the mess hall, her clipboards still in her arm against her chest like a shield. “I figured you're probably hungry after the flight here.” 

Bog smiled. “Yeah, I could use something to eat.” 

As they stepped into the hall, he was again amazed at the size of the place. It was huge. She took him over to the line and they both picked up trays and loaded them with a variety of food. 

Marianne was leading him over to an open table when Roland stood up. “Boggart King,” the blonde said loud enough to turn a few heads. “Surprised they were able to dig you up.” 

Bog halted and glared at Roland. Sheila was sitting next to Roland, but she wouldn't even turn to acknowledge him. Roland continued. “I mean, where have you been all these years, eh?” 

Bog said quietly, “I've been working...in construction.” 

Roland snorted. “Well...just don't get in the way of the real pilots.” 

Marianne put a hand on Bog's arm. “Come on, just ignore him.” 

Bog let her lead him over to a table further away. They sat down with their trays to eat when a young, short-haired blonde woman wearing a light blue dress that looked to have stepped right out of the fifties, came rushing over. “Marianne, Marianne!! Guess what??!!!” 

Marianne laughed as the young woman threw herself down onto the seat next to her. She grabbed Marianne's hands. “He finally asked me out!!” 

Marianne blinked, confused for a moment. “What?” 

“Sunny!! He asked me out!” The little blonde virtually vibrated with happiness. 

Bog cleared his throat. “Sunny? Did you mean Sunny Elfman?” 

The young blonde turned. “Oh hi! Yes, do you know him?!” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, worked with him a long time ago.” 

Marianne held the blonde woman's hand. “Boggart, this is my sister Dawn. She is a nurse here.” 

Dawn reached across the table to grab his hand. “BOG! Oh, I heard about you coming in! You are quite the hero. I am so sorry about your brother though.” 

Bog smiled faintly. She was calling him Bog already without a word from him. He could see why Sunny liked her. “Thanks,” he murmured. 

Dawn held his hand a moment longer, tilting her head to gaze at him long enough that Bog started to feel uncomfortable before she let his hand go. 

Marianne smiled at Bog in apology. “So where are you two going?” 

Dawn grinned. “There is this little seafood restaurant nearby; they have this wonderful outdoor dining area. We are going there tonight.” The young blonde practically squealed. 

Bog murmured between bites of food. “Sunny's a good man. You couldn't ask for a better guy.” 

Marianne glanced at Bog who was looking down at his food while he ate. It actually did her heart good to hear him say that about Sunny. “Well, I'm glad he finally asked you out.” She laughed. “Maybe he was getting tired of all those moon eyed looks you were giving him as hints?” 

Dawn laughed and whacked her sister in the shoulder. “So did Marshall say whether or not you could try out for the co-pilot on Fingol?” 

Bog's head shot up. “Fingol? It's here?” 

Marianne nodded. “Ah...yes...I was going to take you to it after we ate.” 

Bog gave a crooked grin and muttered. “Fingol...Bran would be excited.” 

Marianne smiled as Dawn leaned on her elbows looking at Bog. She tilted her head staring at him with light blue eyes, a slight wrinkle to her nose. He stopped in the middle of bringing food to his mouth. “What?” 

“Marianne told me about how you single-handedly brought your Jaeger in after what happened. That's amazing and dangerous.” Dawn studied him with the critical eye of a nurse on her way to becoming a doctor. 

Bog nodded. “Aye, took me months to recover.” 

“Would you mind if I ask you some questions later? My field specialty is Jaeger pilots and co-pilots. You really should have Marianne as your co-pilot! She has been training for this for a LONG time.” 

Bog looked between the two sisters. “Really?” 

Marianne flushed and punched her sister in the shoulder. “Dawn, stop it. You know Marshall won't let me.” 

Bog frowned in confusion. “If'n ye've been training, then why not?” 

Marianne pressed her lips together. “It's...it's nothing. Look, why don't you finish eating and I can take you to see Fingol and then you can meet the candidates for your co-pilot?” 

Bog and Dawn both looked at her, but neither made further comment. Dawn stood up, kissing her sister on the cheek and immediately stepped around the table to kiss Bog on the cheek too. “See ya both later!” She waved as she took off. 

Bog watched her go with a quirked eyebrow. “Good thing she is not a Jaeger pilot...she might burn out her partner.” 

Marianne snorted and then broke out into a full belly laugh. 

* 

After eating, Marianne took Bog deeper into the Shatterdome hangar where all the Jaegers were kept. Bog was surprised to see a couple more pilots he knew, Brutus and his partner Dagda, cousins whose Jaeger was call Tornado, and the triplets—their Jaeger was huge and all three of them linked to run the thing. It was one of a kind. 

Bog didn't notice Sheila in the hangar glaring at his back; all his attention was on Fingol. The Jaeger had been restored to its former glory. Bog stood there staring up at it, his heart constricting at the sight of it. Marianne stood beside him, sharing in the view of the impressive machine. “They've made a lot of updates to his systems and the interface. I think you'll be pleased. 

Bog chuckled. “Just seeing the old boy is a pleasure.” 

Marianne smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her. 

* 

They made their way to another elevator and from there to a short flight of stairs where there was a control room looking right at Fingol. Bog whistled low in appreciation for the new tech that made up the control center. He was about to ask a question when he saw a short, brown-skinned man with a wild top of brown hair. “Sunny?” 

The little man turned around. Seeing Bog, he launched himself out of his chair and threw his arms around Bog even though he only reached to Bog's waist. “Hey man!! Long time no see! Where you been hiding?” 

Sunny stepped back to look up at Bog with what might have been tears at the edges of his eyes. “Glad to see you back and in one piece.” 

Bog looked a little overcome with emotion as he clapped the shorter man on the shoulder. “Good to be back.” 

Sunny ran a hand across his face and then swallowed. “Well, we got a lot of new toys on Fingol here, but we can go over them once you have your co-pilot. Then we can do a test run. It's really good to see you gain.” 

Bog smiled with a nod. “Aye, it's good to see you too, Sunny.” 

Marianne motioned for him to follow her and they headed out. “Well, we're running late, but let's get to the training room. Marshall wants you to pick out a co-pilot as soon as possible so you two can start training tomorrow. 

Bog nodded and smiled, showing his crooked teeth. “Alright, let's go break some necks.”


	3. Breaking Necks

Marianne led him through a few more corridors which had Bog so completely lost, that he was going to have to ask for a map. When they arrived at their destination, Bog saw a line beginning to form. He frowned in astonishment. “That for me?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yep, that's everyone on the list qualified to be your co-pilot.” 

“Who put that list together?” Bog scratched his chin. 

“Me.” Marianne gave him a tight lipped smile. 

“Okay, why don't you go change,” she said. “The dressing rooms are down that way. You should be able to find some workout clothing in the back room there that should fit. 

We keep fresh clothing back there for anyone to use.” She pointed and started to turn away. 

“You on that list?” Bog asked. 

Marianne shot him an enigmatic look over her shoulder. “No,” she said simply, then she continued to walk away. 

Bog frowned, then shrugged. 

* 

When he came back out to the gym area, he was shirtless, barefoot and wearing a pair of loose harem-style pants. He had tied his hair back into a small tail at the nape of his neck. He glanced at the people waiting to fight him while he reached over for one of the Bo staves on the wall for training. He stretched and did a few warm up moves. As he was doing this Marshall, with Dawn in tow, walked up to stand beside Marianne. She was trying not to stare at Bog, her eyes moving between her list and watching the man move. She could see the scars he carried from his last mission as a Jaeger pilot. They ran down his arms, over his chest and along his back. It was clear that what happened had been painful and might well have killed a lesser man. 

When he seemed to be finished, without looking up Marianne read the first name on the list. “Jon Chen!” 

The two men bowed and took their positions. Marianne's eyes were glued to Bog. The man moved with strength and grace, coming in fast, the staff moving with lightning speed. The two men danced around the mat, Bog blocking and twirling, his opponent never getting a hit on him. Finally after five close calls, Bog ended the match. “Point,” he said, his accent caressing the “t” as he said it. 

Dawn's expression conveyed how impressed she was as she elbowed her sister, who simply called the next name. “Adam Dillard.” 

Bog shook his arms out, walking around the mat for a moment before taking his position and bowing again. Adam came in low, thinking to take Bog's legs, but the taller man jumped back twisting out of the way. He swung his staff around, his control excellent despite the fact that he had been working construction for the last few years; watching him now no one would ever have believed it. He leaped up slamming his staff down on Adam, forcing the young man to his knees before he stepped back out from the wall taking a breath and shaking out his arms. As Adam gained his footing and charged at Bog, his back to the young man, Bog suddenly turned around, his movements swift and graceful and knocked Adam's stick out of his hand. 

The next two candidates went the same way with Bog easily defeating them in a matter of five to six moves. He started to notice though that at each defeat Marianne was wrinkling her nose. 

After another opponent, Bog stopped and leaned on his staff. “Why do you keep making that face?” 

Bog motioned at Marianne. 

She looked up from her clipboard. “What are you talking about?” 

“Each time I defeat someone you wrinkle your nose in disgust.” Bog leaned on the staff, breathing heavier than normal from exertion. 

“I do not.” Marianne looked annoyed glancing at Marshall and her sister. Dawn giggled. “He's right, you do.” 

Marianne pressed her lips together in a thin line. “Fine, you could have ended every match three or four moves earlier. You were playing with them,” she accused. 

Bog frowned. “Could I? Well if you're so good, then why don't you come out here and fight me, princess?” 

Marianne looked angry, but she pressed her lips together harder, looking down at her clipboard. “I can't.” 

Bog smirked. “Oh, so Marshall's best and brightest can't cut it in the ring with me?” Dawn's face looked shocked and tickled. Oh, Bog had done it now! 

Marshall narrowed his brown eyes at Bog and then glanced at Marianne. “Go on then.” The grin that spread across Marianne's face was almost feral. 

Within moments Marianne was barefoot, stripped down to just her pants and a tank top. They walked past each other, taking up positions on either side of the mat. “This is about more than compatibility. I am not going to hold back.” 

Marianne grinned in response. “Good—neither will I.” 

Marshall cleared his throat. “Four points make a match. Begin.” Dawn was standing close to her adopted father and giggled. “Oh, this is going to be good!” 

The two fighters watched each other, then suddenly Bog moved, his staff coming around to stop just before hitting her head. “One to zero.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes at him. She moved just as swiftly coming around, swinging her staff up toward his neck, the end of the wood, inches from touching him. Then in a soft voice she hissed, “One to one.” 

They took positions again, but Bog moved so quickly that he scored another point, his staff positioned at her lower back. “Two to one.” 

The glare Marianne gave him might have killed a lesser man. Marianne came in fast and furious, swinging her staff with skill and precision and scored another point. “Two, two.” She grinned. 

Their next moves were swift and powerful, a blur of motion. At one point Marianne performed a little jump, her staff slamming hard against his. Bog turned with it and her leg hooked under his dropping him to the mat, her staff coming around hard and fast, nearly slamming into his shoulder. Her breath coming fast she snarled. “ Three, two!” 

Marshall's voice was soft, but firm. “Miss Summerfield, more control.” 

Marianne closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. Bog got to his feet, clearly impressed. They each took a step back from each other, but then Marianne came in strong again, her staff slamming hard into Bog's. He defended ably, matching each of her attacks. As she stabbed forward with her staff, he twisted his torso to avoid what would have been a painful jab to his chest. He caught her arm and rolled her over his shoulder as his staff came around to tap her back as he murmured, “Three, three.” 

Marianne twirled to her feet without missing a beat and attacked. To the onlookers, the two combatants looked to be dancing the way their attacks went back and forth. She dodged under his attacks while he leapt over her. She ducked down coming in strong, twisting around catching Bog under one of his long legs and flipped him over her back and around, dropping him to the mat, his leg trapped between her arm and her body, she staff pointed at his throat. She was panting “Four, three,” she said through tight lips. Dawn let out a loud cheer jumping up and down. “WAY TO GO MARIANNE!” 

Bog was panting too as he got to his feet with a wide grin. “Marianne's my co-pilot.” 

Marianne grinned at Bog who put an arm around her shoulders. But Marshall, his face impassive, said, “That is not going to work.” 

Bog looked shocked. “Why the hell not?” 

“It just won't.” Marshall's voice was unflinching. “Meet me in the shatterdome in two hours where you will meet your new co-pilot.” Marshall turned to walk away without another word. 

Marianne hung her head and pulled away from Bog. The rest of the recruits broke up only to reveal Roland and Sheila standing there smirking. 

* 

Bog showered swiftly, frowning in confusion the whole time. Marianne was perfect! Physically they were equals and mentally he just knew she was compatible! What was the issue with her being his co-pilot? She had clearly trained for it, she could fight, she was intelligent. He dressed in some borrowed clean clothing from the back and hurried to catch her. 

He found her just outside their rooms tying her shoe. “So what is up with Marshall?” 

Marianne glanced up at him, startled. “It's...it's nothing...” 

“But you would be a perfect co-pilot!” Bog looked clearly confused. “You can't tell me you didn't feel it too?” 

Marianne frowned; it was clear she wanted to say something else, but she could not meet his eyes. “The discussion is final,” was all she said before turning to go to her room. 

She got to the door and struggled with the latch. Bog watched her for a second or two before he muttered, “That's my room.” 

Marianne stopped to examine the door and her whole face flushed red. She turned to glance over her shoulder at the other door, then at him. “Oh.” 

She quickly turned and headed over to her own room opening the door and slamming it shut. Bog stared at her door for a moment. He sighed. Maybe it was him...He shrugged. She had probably heard all about Sheila. And if not, Sheila probably made sure to tell her. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Bog supposed he couldn't blame her...what woman would want to co-pilot with a guy who fell in love with his female co-pilot? 

Maybe she was scared that he would do the same to her? Bog walked slowly to his room, opening and closing the door telling himself that he was the world's biggest idiot. He frowned, thinking maybe he should talk to her, get her to reconsider. Stepping out of his room he marched over to her door and then stopped. He even went so far as to step up to her door and hold his knuckles poised to knock, but at the last second he changed his mind and walked away down the hall. 

Marianne watched him through the peephole of her door. He looked so sad...she turned and leaned against the door. God, she was a fool! 

She wanted to be a pilot so much! Bog was perfect for her! They would be so good together, but Marshall thought she couldn't handle the neural handshake, that she would dive too deep, share too much, become too emotional. She pressed her lips together in frustration. Bog was better than she had even first thought. He was skilled...handsome, and that accent. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid... 

She walked over and dropped down face first onto the bed. 

* 

Marshall was walking down one of the halls when Bog called out to him. Marshall turned to see Bog jogging to catch up. “Can we talk about Marianne?” 

“There is nothing to discuss.” Marshall started to turn away, but Bog caught his arm turning Marshall to face him. 

“I think there is...” Bog let go of the man's arm at the look on Marshall's face. 

Bog swallowed, a lump suddenly forming in his throat. “Look, I know you saved both her and her sister. That you raised them like your own, but I think you're holding her back. She has the ability to be a great Jaeger pilot. It doesn't have to be with me...I understand that, but she could still be a great pilot.” 

Marshall glared hard at Bog. They were almost the same height, Bog only had an inch, maybe two on Marshall. They glared at one another, blue eyes not backing down. Marshall held up a finger. “First, don 't ever touch me. Second,” he said just as seriously, “don't ever touch me. You have no idea what I have done or what those girls have been through.” 

Bog frowned. “But...unless it has something to do with me...I don't see why Marianne can't be my co-pilot. She can do it—I know she can.” 

Marshall frowned even deeper at Bog. He knew Bog was right, but he also knew how emotional Marianne really was...not only had she lost everyone except for her sister, but she had so much pain buried inside her that she had told no one about, not even him. He worried, but... 

Marshall hardened his face. “This is not up for discussion.” 

Bog opened his mouth to protest, but Marshall glared. 

Bog pressed his lips together, clearly struggling not to argue as his accent became thicker. “Yes, sir.” 

Marshall turned to the side, placing his fingers at his ear and leaned closer. 

Bog clinched his jaw. Then with a great deal of effort he spoke again. “Yes, sir.” 

Marshall turned on his heel with that and swiftly stepped onto the lift with a final glare at Bog before he was carried upward. 

* 

Marshall got to his room, though as he did he found that his nose was bleeding. He touched the blood and closed his eyes. Only two men had ever driven a Jaeger alone, without their co-pilot; Bog King...and him. His Jaeger was one of the older models, before they perfected the pilot/Jaeger interface. He had done it before they were fully aware that Jaegers needed two pilots, one human mind was not enough to drive one. 

He wiped the blood away just when there was a knock at his door. He closed his eyes thinking it was King again, but when he opened the door he saw that it was Marianne. 

“May I come in?” 

Marshall frowned, but stepped aside letting her enter. 

They both were quiet for a long moment until Marianne spoke. “You promised me that if I trained, focused, that you would one day allow me to pilot.” 

Marshall sighed. He knew she was right, but she had become his little girl, she and her sister both. “I know this is about vengeance, but you can't allow that to be your only focus, Marianne.” 

“I know, but I'm ready Marshall. You have to give me this chance to prove to you that I can do this.” Marianne's brown eyes pleaded with him. He reached out and cupped the side of her face. 

* 

Bog reported to the shatterdome clad in his Jaeger armor. Marshall was waiting for him. “So who's my new co-pilot?” Bog asked, but Marshall simply gestured behind him. Bog turned just as Marianne walked into the room suited in matching black Jaeger armor. When Bog saw her his face broke into a grin and almost made Marianne stop in her tracks. His eyes were gorgeous and they danced when he smiled. And the crooked tooth grin was...Nevermind, she told herself as Sunny stepped from behind Marshall. “Okay guys, we are going to run a simulation, so why don't you both go and meet the new Fingol?” 

“On our way.” Bog grinned, patting Marianne on the shoulder. She grinned in returned and followed him out onto the lift. Standing in the lift heading to the cockpit location on the Jaeger, Marianne glanced up at Bog. He was so damn tall! It really was impressive. She studied his profile too. Long pointed nose..., firm chin. He was handsome in his own way, unique. She found she liked it. He glanced sideways down at her without moving his head. “Something wrong?” 

She flushed. “Nope, nothing.” 

“You know in a few minutes we are going to know everything about each other.” Bog continued to look down at her without moving his head. 

Marianne paled for a moment, but she straightened herself up mentally. “I know.” 

Bog chuckled and elbowed her playfully. “It'll be fine.” 

The lift opened up and they walked out together striding into the heart of Fingol. Bog put his helmet on and started to move swiftly around as he spoke. “Setting harness for test mode,” he said into the microphone in his helmet. 

In the control room Marshall turned to Sunny. “Initiate neural handshake.” 

Sunny's fingers ran over the controls. “Initiating neural handshake,” he said into the mic. He had just finished when Dawn came jogging into the room. She stopped next to Marshall to grab his arm. “Is it true? You're really letting her?” 

Marshall put his arms around her shoulders. “I am.” 

Dawn hugged him back then stayed in the circle of his embrace to watch her sister. 

* 

Bog glanced at Marianne. “Care if I take the right? My left arm is still messed up.” 

She smiled and nodded. “No problem.” 

The harnesses came into position hooking into the back of their armor. Bog started manipulating a series of controls. His voice was calm, the lithe tone of his accent pleasant to her ears. She turned to gaze at him, his blue eyes staring into her brown ones as he spoke. “Now remember, don't chase the rabbit Marianne. The random access brain impulses trigger memories. Let them flow, don't hold on to them. Tune them out, stay in the drift. The drift is silence.” 

He turned away getting himself more comfortable. Marianne did the same as an electronic monotone voice stated that neural interface would begin in: 3, 2.... 

Memories started to flash before Bog's eyes: Marianne as a little girl playing with her sister, dances, boys, her first kiss. Roland Knight kissing her, telling her he loved her, then the presence of Sheila, Marianne finding them together. Marianne beating a punching bag, tears in her eyes. Then Bog walking off the helicopter, the way his eyes looked when he gazed down at her, so blue. Their fight together, her eyes following the muscles of his chest, lingering along his hips as he moved... 

At the same time, images of Bog and his brother Bran flashed through Marianne's mind. The boys running along the shore in Scotland. Both of them, taller than their mother, one of either side of her, at their father's funeral. Bog breaking his arm, meeting Sheila, feelings of love. Sheila slapping him. Being told by her that he was too ugly to love, no one would ever love him. The day Bran and he became partners. Marianne's hips swaying in front of him. The way her smile made his heart beat harder. Images of her running her fingers through her hair, the swift movements of her arms as she fought him. 

Then suddenly they were in perfect sync. As Bog and Marianne moved their arms together, Fingol reacted and moving with them. They did a couple of completely synchronous arm gestures, following some Tai Chi movements. Bog glanced over at her, Marianne's eyes meeting his and both of them grinning, but they were also both blushing. 

* 

Inside the control center Sunny grinned. “Wow...I have never seen a neural connection like it sir!” He looked over to Marshall. Roland, with Sheila at his side, had just stepped into the control center when Sunny announced that the connection had been made. 

* 

At the same moment in the lab, Thang was pouting. He knew he was right! KNEW. IT. He knew this would work!! Plus...well...he wanted to impress Stuff, get her to look at him like a rock star! Like more than a crazy scientist. He frowned, standing to look at the part of the Kaiju brain floating in the liquid before him. He smiled lopsidedly, pushing his glasses up. He knew it would work. A determined look settled onto on his face as he started out of the lab. He was back in a few minutes with the drift equipment that he had hacked together in secret. He had been keeping it hidden, but he hauled the monstrosity into the lab and started to work to get it ready. He was going to do this, come hell or high water, he was going to make this happen!! 

Thang took a deep breath and grinned picking up his recorder and hit the button to record. He set up the equipment, picking up his “helmet” a cross-section of three sensors that fit over his head, connecting to his forehead and both temples, then plugged everything into the vat holding the Kaiju brain section while he spoke into the recorder.

“Kaiju drift experiment. Chances are the section I have is too damaged to drift with, but on an unscientific note: Stuff...Stephanie...if you're listening to this, I'm either dead so...yeah, you were right. But if I'm dead it's all your fault because you drove me to this, but I forgive you because...well...never-mind. Ha! I won sort of...if I'm alive then HA!! I'm right! And I think I deserve a kiss!” Thang took a deep breath looking at the brain floating before him. “I'm going in, in 3, 2, 1...” Thang held the button in his hand that started the device and on uttering “one” he pressed it. 

His vision was suddenly filled with images, his life, graduation, fishing trips, his first sight of Stephanie, knowing he was falling in love with her, equations, lectures, other Kaiju, breaking the barrier, the surface, so many creatures, teeth, pods, aliens watching him...then nothing. 

Stuff came back into the lab with her files in hand when she saw Thang laying on the ground, hooked up to the Kaiju brain. He was unconscious, twitching, with blood running out of his nose. “THADDEUS!!!” She dropped her files to run over and drop to her knees beside him. She switched the device off, pulling it off of his head and cradling his head against her breasts. “What the hell have you done??!!” 

* 

Stuff came running into the control room. “Marshall, sir!! Thang! He drifted with the Kaiju!” 

Marshall turned around just as Sunny had said how perfect the link was between Bog and Marianne. Marshall hissed in astonishment, “What?” 

Then he went running with Stuff back to the lab with Dawn on his heels.


	4. Chasing the Rabbit

Roland sneered. “Oh look, they managed to turn it on.” Sheila snickered, but Sunny turned on the two of them. “You know what Roland...show some respect. When Bog's brother Bran died, he brought their Jaeger in by himself! Only one other man has ever done that. So shut up.” 

Both Sheila and Roland stopped talking as Sunny turned around, facing back to look at Fingol as he realized something was wrong. Sunny hissed. “They're out of alignment!” 

One of the techs came running over. “Both of them?” 

Sunny hit the monitoring device, cursing. “Yes, both of them!” 

* 

Bog and Marianne were moving together perfectly. He grinned glancing over at her, but it wasn't her that he saw—it was Bran yelling at him and then he saw the moment that the Kaiju yanked Bran away. The Kaiju ripping into his brother, Bog feeling every part of it, every instant of Bran's pain up until the moment he died. Bog jerked in pain, suddenly gasping for air as his body and mind betrayed him. He started to fall. That was when alarms began to sound yanking him back to the here and now. 

“I'm alright! I'm alright! Give me a minute to stabilize!” Bog shouted struggling to come back to reality. 

Sunny's voice came over the com. “You're already stabilizing, but Marianne is way off! She's chasing the rabbit, Bog!” 

Bog's head snapped toward Marianne. She stood unmoving, staring off into nothingness. 

“Marianne! Follow the sound of my voice, don't get lost in the memories! Stay in the drift!” 

But she was already gone. 

* 

Her hand was tight in Dawn's as she dragged her sister through the streets with her. They had managed to get out of the car, but the front had been crushed, instantly killing their mother and father. Marianne and Dawn's faces were splashed with blood from the collision. Dawn was weeping uncontrollably; if Marianne didn't have a hold of Dawn's hand, Dawn would have stopped moving. The monster would have gotten her too, but Marianne was not going to let it take any more! As she ran down the street dragging her sister with her, she tried not too see all the people lying on the ground unmoving.

None of them moved, and there was blood, it had to be blood not paint. Her heart hammered so hard that her chest hurt. She was no more than twelve, responsible for the survival of her ten year old sister in the face of a monster. 

Tears were running down her cheeks as she searched for a place, any place to hide, to protect Dawn, but she heard the roar. She turned around looking behind her and there it was, looking right at her. 

The Kaiju resembled a cross between a lobster and an insect and it seemed to be looking right at the two little girls. Marianne screamed. “NO!!” 

She turned yanking her sister with her, nearly pulling Dawn off her feet in her need to get away from the monster. 

The gargantuan beast broke through buildings, smashing its way toward the sisters, its terrifyingly loud roar echoing off the buildings and both girls screamed. Marianne saw a turn up ahead and took it only to run to the end and realize she was in an alley. She shoved Dawn behind a dumpster, pushing her little sister as far back into a corner as she could and positioning herself in front of her. 

Both little girls covered their ears, the roar of the creature echoing off the buildings filling the space. Dawn screamed. Marianne turned grabbing her and put her small hand over her sister's mouth. “It'll hear us!” 

Dawn's blue eyes were so big, tears running down her face and all Marianne could think of was that she had to keep her baby sister safe, it was her job to take care of her, just like Mommy and Daddy always said. 

The roar came again louder this time. Both sisters screamed; they couldn't help it. But Marianne looked around the corner of the dumpster. It was there! It knew where they were!! She started to cry again. She was a bad girl! She had failed!! Dawn was going to die like Mommy and Daddy and it would be all her fault! Marianne started to cry in earnest. 

* 

Marshall rushed into the lab with Dawn to find Thang standing, but shaking like a leaf. Dawn rushed over and immediately examined him. 

Marshall started to open his mouth, but Thang, shaking, one eye completely red having hemorrhaged from the drift, was grinning. “I did it sir! I did it!” 

Stuff was nearly in tears when she came stumbling in behind Marshall. “You nearly killed yourself, you idiot!” 

Thang, shivering and shaking glanced at Dawn when she checked his eye. “But I was right, they're clones, but there's more! They have a hive mind! They're being controlled by...by these...things...the precursors...they want to kill us all...this is all part of an...a, ah...colonization!” 

Marshall stared at Thang. Dawn glanced over at Marshall. “He's alright sir...mostly.” 

Thang continued to shake uncontrollably. Stuff rushed over putting her arms around him as Dawn looked for the first aid kit that should be in here, pulling out a blanket from the large kit when she found it. She wrapped the blanket around the tiny man as he struggled to talk. “They've been here before sir, but the atmosphere isn't good for them, but now...with all the pollution...they can!! I just...I need a fresher brain sir...I can learn more—I know I can. Learn how they plan to do it...the invasion...when...” 

Marshall stared hard at the young scientist. 

* 

Bog was still calling out to Marianne, trying to bring her back, but her vision was too strong. Suddenly her arm came up. Sunny yelled into Bog's mic. “Her connection is too strong, Bog! She's overriding the fail safes!!” 

The plasmacaster on the Jaeger suddenly came to life, Fingol's left arm morphing into the devastating cannon. People started to scream and alarms were going off as a computer voice came over the coms instructing everyone to leave the hangar. Inside the control room Roland yelled. “Unplug the fucking thing!!” 

Sunny turned on him. “I'm trying!!” 

The two of them ran behind the console where a series of huge power conduits connected the Jaeger to the inner console of the control center. The two men worked swiftly yanking them free as the plasmacaster powered up, its glow nearly blinding at this close range. 

Bog yanked himself free to get to Marianne. 

Then, just as the conduits were yanked free, the Jaeger powered down. Bog caught Marianne as she passed out. 

* 

Down in the lab Marshall handed Stuff a memory card. Stuff slipped it into the computer and information started to fly across the screen. Marshall reached out stopping it and slid his fingers over the information until he came to an image. “There is a whole black market industry that deals with Kaiju parts. They have a technique for neutralizing the poison blood and harvesting the parts. If anyone has a Kaiju brain it will be this person.” 

The image was of the back of someone looking up at the body of a dead Kaiju. It was clearly a woman, with long pale blue hair. 

“This here is Plum...actually her name is Aura Chau, but everyone on the street calls her Sugar Plum or Plum. She is the head of the Kaiju black market. She has been supplying us...you...with your parts actually as well as money. We have a contract that makes her the sole supplier of Kaiju parts, plus she helps with the war effort.” 

Thang looked impressed. 

“You contact her in Hong Kong and she will be able to get you a brain, but whatever you do, don't trust her.” Marshall handed Thang a white card that had nothing on it. Thang frowned, but Stuff looked him dead in the eye. “I'm going with you.” 

Thang opened his mouth to say something, but the look on Stuff's face shut him up right away. “Okay, you're going with me.” 

Marshall looked between the two of them. “I suggest you leave right away.” 

* 

Bog cut the connections holding Marianne to the Jaeger and lifted her up into his arms carrying her out of Fingol. Once he was outside the Jaeger, he dropped to his knees pulling off her helmet gently and stroking her hair back, caressing her cheek. “Marianne? Come on Marianne, come back.” 

He leaned in brushing his lips along hers tenderly. He didn't care that so many people were watching. Didn't care that there would be whispers. He kept his lips against hers while he whispered. “Come back Marianne, come back to me.” 

* 

She heard a voice. Twelve year old Marianne turned to see him standing there. Bog, tall, lean, eyes as blue as a summer day. He was holding out his hand to her and she found that she wanted to take his hand more than anything. Suddenly she wasn't twelve anymore, she was grown and she wanted more than anything to throw herself into his embrace. 

His voice...Bog...he was calling to her.”Come back to me Marianne...” He wanted her to come back...That was when the Kaiju roared. She turned swiftly, the Kaiju ripping at the walls of the buildings trying to get to her! She screamed unable to turn back and run to Bog, to the safety of his arms. But the monster didn't make it into the alley to kill her and her sister! Suddenly a Jaeger ripped into it, punched it, its massive mechanical arm plunging into the depths of it throat, killing the creature. Marianne stood staring, unable to move. The Jaegar opened up and climbing out to stand on its shoulder was Marshall. 

Then suddenly, the images were gone and Marianne groaned. She realized she was being held by Bog, his forehead pressed against hers, his eyes closed. She groaned. “My head...” 

Bog's eyes shot open and he laughed in relief. 

* 

Later, Bog led Marianne back to her room. She had passed her sister and the other doctor's inspection and was told to go rest. They had also had a long meeting with Marshall. He had decided that neither of them were able to run interference for the Breach mission. Bog had argued, but Marshall was unmoving. The two of them had left his office defeated. 

“It's not your fault, you know?” Bog had whispered softly. 

Marianne frowned. “How is it not my fault?” 

“I'm the one who lost alignment first.” He frowned, his voice a cross between a deep sadness and shame. 

Marianne stopped walking and shoved a startled Bog up against the wall. “You saw your brother die; you felt your brother die the last time you stepped into a Jaeger, Bog. I'm surprised you managed as well as you did. I don't know if I could have.” 

Bog frowned. “But if I had kept in sync, you wouldn't have fallen down the rabbit hole, Marianne.” 

She reached up, catching his face with her fingers, her thumb resting against his chin. “You brought me back Bog.” For a moment, the two of them leaned toward each other, their eyes becoming lost as they gazed at each other, but then the spell was broken by a monster of another kind. 

They both heard dismissive and disgusted laughter. Both Bog and Marianne turned to see Roland and Sheila at the end of the hall. It was Sheila who had laughed. “Wow...you fall in love with all your co-pilots? I mean are you that much of a sorry sap?” 

Roland sneered. “Yeah, Bog. You need to just disappear...vanish...again. You don't know what the fuck you're doing anymore. Makes me wonder how much of you brother's death shouldn't be laid at your feet instead of the Kaiju's? Maybe if you hadn't been his partner he might still be alive?” 

Bog snarled and started to move, but Marianne laid a hand on his chest. “Roland,” she said in a deceptively neutral tone. “Shut up. You too Sheila. Just stop and leave Bog alone.” 

Roland stalked over to the two of them. “Oh why, Marianne? You want me back is that it?” 

Marianne jerked toward Roland, murder in her eyes, but Bog put a hand on her shoulder. “He's not worth it Marianne.” 

“That's right Bog, keep your bitch on a leash!” Sheila said with a chuckle. 

Roland turned to laugh with Sheila, but he had barely moved when Bog stepped forward and slammed his fist across Roland's face sending him stumbling. 

“Apologize to her!” Bog snarled. 

Roland turned around and hit Bog across the cheek. “No, you fucker!” 

Bog took the hit, then bent down and ploughed into Roland, leading with his shoulder. He slammed him up against the wall. He held Roland there getting in several good hard punches to the shorter man's face and stomach. Bog hissed, “Apologize to her!!!” 

Roland managed to shove Bog off, barely. “Fuck no!” 

Bog narrowed his eyes and swung, striking Roland in the face again. Roland blocked the next punch and lashed out to hit Bog across his cheek. Bog snarled with the punch and traded yet another blow, this time scraping his knuckles along Roland's chin. Roland tried to slam his fist into Bog's cheek a second time, but Bog brought his arm up to block, knocking the blonde man's arm wide. He took advantage of the opening and punched Roland again and again in rapid succession. 

Roland started to bring his leg up to kick Bog in the side, but Bog easily hooked his leg around Roland's, dropping him to his knees and slammed his fist against Roland's, nose breaking it with an audible snap. Roland wavered for a moment, his vision fuzzing over, but quickly regained his fight. He glared getting to his feet, wiping blood from his lip and nose. It was clear the break was painful. Bog had to give him credit; Roland was still willing to fight despite the broken nose. 

Bog took a few steps backwards, with almost a bounce in his step, shaking out his arms. Roland took a wild swing that Bog easily blocked and then slammed his fist into Roland's shoulder at the joint, staggering him. 

Marianne was torn between wanting to stop the fight, pissed because she could fight for herself and, well...pleased that Bog was beating the shit out of Roland. She glanced toward Sheila who looked stunned at the fight...and the clear loss her boyfriend and partner was about to experience at the hands of her ex-partner. 

* 

Bog lifted Roland and slammed him against the wall again, moving to take a swing at him, but Roland blocked it, breaking Bog's hold on him and shoved him backwards into the other wall. Bog hit hard enough to knock the air from his lungs, but when Roland tried to get a swing in, Bog brought up both hands blocking his blows. They struggled again, Roland getting a few shots to Bog's side. 

Bog managed to hook one of Roland's arms, lifting it up and pushing it back, then spun, pushing Roland back and slamming him into the wall again. He let go of Roland and took a few steps back. Roland, face bloody, and looking to be in pain, still went at Bog again. 

Bog's hands moved without effort, blocking and smacking Roland in the face and in neck with several well placed and smart movements. Then, when Roland leaned for a forward punch, Bog grabbed his fist, swung his leg up and over Roland's arm, twisting them both to the floor, pinning Roland's arm between his legs and pulled backwards. It would only take a small amount of pressure for Bog to snap Roland's arm. Bog growled. “Apologize to her!” 

That was when Marshall stepped out of seemingly nowhere. Bog saw him and immediately let go of Roland, getting to his feet in one swift and elegant movement despite the blood on his face from a split lip and a pressure cut along his cheek. 

Roland looked worse, staggering to his feet as Marshall glared at the two of them. 

“That's enough, both of you.” Marshall glanced at Marianne. She looked away, dropping her gaze. 

“Roland, report to sickbay. You too, Bog, but I suggest you both stay away from one another. I catch either of you fighting again...” Marshall simply narrowed his eyes before walking away. 

The look that Roland shot Bog was murderous, but he went with Sheila who put her arm around his waist and helped him walk. 

Bog sighed heavily as Marianne stepped over to him. “I'm sorry. I'm sure I just made everything worse,” he whispered. 

Marianne touched his lip. He only winced slightly. “Come on, I have a first aid kit in my room. No reason for you to have to be in sick bay with that moron.” 

Bog chuckled, but then Marianne took his hand and led him away. He stared down at her hand folded around his remembering the drift... 

They arrived at her door and she opened it, shoving him ahead of her before shutting it. “You can sit on the bed while I get the kit.” 

Bog did as he was told glancing around her room. It was sparsely decorate, the room of someone accustomed to moving. 

He watched her while she dug around in the bottom of a chest that sat in the corner of the room. He frowned. She was...sexy. Watching her backside for a moment, then he quickly looked away. Damn it. If they ever got another chance at Fingol, he didn't want her seeing an image of him staring at her rear end. 

She came back over and dropped down on the mattress beside him. She took a hold of his chin, moving his face to the side as she examined his lips. 

She was distracted by how nice his lips were...they were...perfectly kissable even with the split. She quickly began cleaning the blood off his lips and cheeks, the little bit that had dried from his nose bleeding. 

She was tender while she worked. 

“There, that should help—cleaned and disinfected.” She grinned at him, but then her eyes seemed unable to move as she stared into his blue eyes. He was so handsome and she liked him! She liked him before the drift, but now...seeing the inner parts of him... 

Suddenly Bog leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't a long lingering kiss, just a swift touch of the lips, like a school boy taking a chance by stealing a kiss. 

He pulled back, paling when she didn't do anything for a long moment. 

He stood up swiftly. “Ah...yes...thank you.” 

He started to walk to the door, but Marianne stood to reach out to grab his arm. He turned around; Marianne's grip on his arm was tight. She stared up into his eyes, so blue she thought, for who knew how many times since meeting him. “Don't go, Bog.” 

Bog swallowed staring down at her. She was so strong, petite, but deadly and tender. He had seen her heart in those memories, that powerful drive to protect her sister. He knew what drove her to be a Jaeger pilot...the need to protect. Not just Dawn, but as many people as she could and Bog found himself falling in love with her. 

Marianne held onto his arm. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes. She had never met anyone so brave, so caring...the fact that Sheila had thrown the love away of a man like Bog was so...stupid! How could anyone not want a man, as strong, yet as tender as Boggart King, to love them? 

She saw what he had to endure, the death of his brother...not just the death, but he felt it, felt his little brother die. It was something that would always be a part of him. 

Marianne understood him...how he felt about being unable to protect his brother. That was part of what Marianne strived for...being able to protect her little sister. 

Bog reached down, drawing his thumb across her cheek. Her brown eyes were warm and inviting, her lips parted just so, begging to be kissed. He wasn't sure if he could cross that line, walk over the edge and dive into her. 

She stepped closer, her gaze never leaving his while her body line up against him. “Don't leave, Bog.” 

“Do you know what yer asking?” His accent came on thicker and fuller as nervousness mixed with lust and other emotions he couldn't name. 

“I know, Bog...don't go.” She reached up to run her fingers around the back of his neck, going up on her toes and ran her tongue across his lips as she repeated. “Don't go.” 

Bog's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, his large hands hovering over her hips. He wanted to give in...Marianne pulled down on his neck, insistent. Bog's eyes flew open at the moment she kissed him. 

It was not just any innocent kiss. This kiss was filled with passionate longing and heated lust. This kiss burned through Bog like a fire, racing through his body to settle deep within. 

He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss, his tongue caressing hers. 

Marianne made a muffled moan. That seemed to be the signal that the dam had broken! Marianne maneuvered Bog against the wall, tiny but powerful as she shoved him against the unyielding metal wall, her hands rushing to get his shirt off of him. 

It was difficult as neither one of them wanted to stop kissing the other. Bog yanked his shirt over his head and for a moment Marianne was paralyzed. His lean muscled torso, the way his muscles flowed down to his groin, the smooth curve of his hips, hinted at by the low set of his pants. The scars that raced from his chest, up and down his left arm, a remainder of the pain he had endured. 

Marianne had never seen a more beautiful sight than Bog. 

As she quickly processed all these thoughts, she yanked her own shirt off over her head treating Bog to a view of the paradise that awaited him. 

They crashed into each other again, opposing waves slamming into one another only to flow together. Still their mouths were hungry against the other. Bog lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She immediately wrapped her legs around his hips, her hands tangled in his hair, her mouth devouring his, giving herself over to him completely.


	5. Finding Parts

Hong Kong was amazing! Thang thought as he maneuvered through the crowded evening streets with Stuff at his side. He glanced sideways at her with an internal sigh; she was so pretty. 

Stuff had been oddly attentive since they took off from the base just a few hours ago. Not that he was complaining. He was pleased and excited. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt about her...his gaze was a bit dreamy as he thought about her leaning in to kiss him... 

Stuff reached out and took his hand, driving all thoughts out of his head for a moment as she pointed. “Isn't that the street Marshall told us to look for?” 

Thang looked down the street and there it was, the skeletal remains of a Kaiju. Marshall had told them that a temple had been built around the remains of a Kaiju and that the skeleton was where they should start their search for Aura Chau. 

Stuff and Thang, still holding hands, walked toward the Kaiju temple together. 

* 

Bog's mouth was tender, his lips and tongue tasting her skin as he moved down the slender slope of her neck. She was all muscles, covered in soft silky skin and she smelled like vanilla. Power and grace rolled into one bundle. The scent and feel of her made him hungry for her, he wanted her so much his whole body ached with his need. 

Bog growled deep in his throat lavishing her neck with his tongue, his long-fingered hands resting just under her breasts. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted her right now. Especially not Sheila; this was different, so different he couldn't even compare it. 

Marianne pulled his head up to hers, fingers tight in his longish hair, savaging his mouth with her kisses, desperate to be part of him. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging it loose from the tie, nipping at his lips and tongue. He rubbed his nose against hers smiling, opening his eyes to gaze at her only to find her brown eyes twinkling as she looked at him. 

“Bog...” she murmured. 

“I love you, Marianne...” he whispered, his accent becoming thick with lust and emotion. 

“I love you...” she answered with a tender smile gracing her lips. 

Bog smiled. This time he knew her words were true. 

He traced her jaw with his lips before he started to kiss his way down her throat... 

She groaned when his mouth moved over the swell of her breasts. She wore a sports bra which suddenly felt far too constricting. When his mouth trailed over the fabric, she could feel the heat of his breath through the cloth, teasing her nipples and causing the ache in her groin to increase. The insistent caress of his tongue dampened the fabric of her bra as he attended to her nipples causing her chest to arch and her body to burn. 

This wouldn't do! 

She struggled loose from his grasp. Bog looked confused until she pulled her bra over her head then his expression changed to one of completely stunned amazment while staring at her. She grinned at him and lying back, she pulled him down. “Come here!” 

Bog glanced up at her once to get reassurance; the look she gave him was more a threat of punishment if he didn't touch her breasts than of encouragement, but when he dropped his tongue against her flesh she wanted to scream, it felt so good! Instead she cried out, “BOG!” 

His tongue was hot, leaving a damp caress against her flesh, the gentle scrape of teeth along her swollen nipples increased the pulsing heat in her groin. Bog suckled one of her breasts, his large hand cupping, massaging while he sucked and flicked his tongue over her rosy nipple. 

Marianne groaned, running her hands down his back, the flats of her palms pressed against his skin. She could feel the smoothness of flesh, sleek muscle and scars. Her groin ached, throbbed...oh, she needed him to touch her! 

His lips moved back to hers. She could feel the heat building between her legs, his erection pressing against her, their pants keeping them apart and all she could think about was her need to have him closer. Their minds had connected and now she wanted his body, she needed to meld with him physically like they had emotionally in the drift. Bog reached one hand down between them, struggling at the belt of her pants. Marianne was unwilling to wait and let him struggle with her clothing, so her hands dropped down, undoing them for him. He looked up at her, the intense desire in his blue eyes made her heart speed up even more. She wanted him so badly, she groaned with want! 

He stopped for a moment and pressed his forehead between her breasts. He took in several shuddering breaths. Marianne stroked her fingers through his hair tenderly. 

“Bog?” 

He screwed his eyes closed as he spoke. “I can't do this as a one night stand, Marianne. As much as I want you....I can't. I want...a life. I want...well...” He looked up at her and the emotion in his blue eyes made her heart constrict. 

She grabbed his face again and kissed him. She pressed her forehead against his and said clearly, “If you want me, Bog. I want you...not just for now, but for always.” They stared into each others eyes. They had a connection that no other couple could have...they had bypassed all the awkward getting to know each other...they knew each other intimately. 

Bog returned the kiss, his tongue moving slowly against hers while his long fingered hand moved under the band of her pants, the tips of his fingers caressing the top of her panties. 

She groaned at his touch, the heat of his hand burning against her skin. 

* 

Stuff looked around slowly. It was so crowded that it was hard to see anything. The temple was in the middle of a bustling market place. Even this late at night the streets were crowded with pedestrians, temple goers, and many other people. Vendors sold their wares and the smell of street food wafted over them. Thang looked completely lost. He pushed his glasses up, staring around them. 

Stuff frowned. “You have the card Marshall gave you?” 

Thang pulled the all white card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Stuff. “There isn't anything on it.” 

She turned it one way, then the other. “What a minute—you got that flashlight on you he gave you?” Thang nodded, pulling a thin light from his hip pocket and handing it to her. She shined it on the card and a symbol appeared 

She grinned. “Now that is sneaky.” 

Thang laughed. “God, I feel stupid.” 

Stuff gave him a tender smile. “You're not stupid, far from it.” 

She reached over and brushed a thumb down his cheek which almost caused Thang to melt on the spot before she started to walk again holding the light up, looking for the symbol to be reflected by the light, a hidden way to find the shop. 

They started to walk through the market holding the light up flashing on likely spots for a mark to be placed. After a little bit they started finding symbols on the pillars and walls that eventually led them to a large shop. The sign in Chinese above the door read, “Sugar's Natural Remedies.” 

Stuff and Thang exchanged glances with one another, then stepped inside. 

* 

Marianne rolled her hips with Bog's caresses. His fingers moved sweetly and gently teasing her until she was almost in tears with need. He only stopped long enough to help her slide her pants and panties off. He stood, stopping and gazing at her naked on the cot. Marianne felt as if he was worshiping her with his gaze the way his eyes wandered over her. 

He swallowed and started to undo the buckle of his pants. She watched him strip the rest of his clothing away, revealing the entirety of the man she wanted. She sucked in her breath at the sight of him naked. The scars were not just on his shoulders and back, but also ran down the side of his hip. It was strangely erotic to see them, but her eyes wandered down his body, taking him in. Not just the scars he bore, but the muscles of his thighs, calves, the flat, lean curve of his hips, his splendid erection quivering with anticipation...then back to his face where it was his expression that turned her on the most. 

He was doing the damnedest thing; he was blushing. She smiled, reaching out her hands for him. “Come here Bog.” 

He reached out taking her hands and crawled back onto the bed with her. 

* 

Thang looked uncomfortable as he stepped up to the large fellow working behind the counter. The shop itself was amazing, shelves upon shelves of exotic herbs and animal parts lined the wall behind the man at the counter. 

The man himself had to be at least six feet in height and built like a truck! 

Thang's voice came out in a squeak. “Uh...yeah...I'm interested in something really exotic.” 

The man behind the counter glanced up with a grin. “Ah...Now are you? Well you have come to the right place! Call me Brutus and I will set you up with the best! We have powdered tigers balls if you and your lady here are looking for aphrodisiacs. We also carry....” 

“Uh...no, no...something more exotic than that....you know....” Thang leaned across the counter and whispered, “I'm looking for Aura Chou or ah...Sugar Plum?” He showed the white card as he did so. 

Stuff whacked Thang in the shoulder for saying it outright like that, but the man at the counter chuckled. “Ahh!! I see, well then, we have everything and anything for your Kaiju needs!” The man motioned for them to follow him as he led them over to a wall. It was decorated in traditional Chinese restaurant style, nothing special, but then he pushed a button which caused the wall to shift, then to slide to the side revealing something amazing. 

“Come along, you two! We have everything you could possibly want from Kaiju!” The man grinned bowing them toward the entrance. 

Thang squealed. “OHMYGODOHMYGOD!! You have...is that a cuticle?? Is that a skin parasite??!! How are you keeping them alive??” Stuff groaned, but with a chuckle as she tried to catch Thang. He moved from station to station where people were working diligently on different parts of the Kaiju. Thang was acting like a child at Christmas having just been told all the toys were his! Stuff finally grabbed a hold of him pulling him against her just as a melodious voice spoke. 

“Can I help you?” 

The two of them turned to see a woman of unidentifiable age, long light blue hair woven into a complicated braid down her back, wearing a suit of skin-tight black leather and gold tipped thigh-high boots walked casually over to the two of them. She was particularly pretty, but there was something cold and calculating about her eyes. 

“So how did they two of you find me?” Aura smiled slowly. Like a predator sizing up its prey, Stuff thought. 

Thang glanced up at Stuff and then back at Sugar Plum. “Well...I can't really tell you.” 

Stuff blinked, then punched Thang in the arm. “What?” 

“Ow!” Thang grabbed his shoulder at the same moment that Plum whipped out her hand and grabbed his nose pinning it between her thumb and forefinger yanking him up on his toes. The scientists noticed that the fingers of one hand ended in gold tipped, vicious looking claws held in place with a black leather glove. 

Stuff yelled. “Hey!” reaching to pull Thang away from her, but Plum squeezed. “Okay, okay!!! Marshall Pentecost sent me!!” 

Plum released him and he fell backwards into Stuff's arms. 

“Fine.” She smiled at the two of them. “Follow me.” 

* 

Marianne helped to slide the condom on, her fingers trembling slightly. He was so gorgeous, so sexy that touching him was intoxicating. He watched her, holding his bottom lip in his teeth. When she was done, he dropped her back against the cot and leaned on his arms over her studying her. He marveled at her beauty as she reached up to cradle his face. 

“I love you,” she whispered softly, her voice a deep caress against his skin. 

Bog leaned in closer, brushing his nose against hers, his lips tickling as they barely touched hers.. “I love you too, Marianne.” 

His kiss was soft and sweet, filled with passion that burned through her like a fever. He dropped his weight, his hips pressed against hers. She could feel how much he wanted her, how much he needed her and her body responded with a deep ache. “I want you...I need you Bog, forever...” 

He groaned softly. “Marianne...” 

She felt the pressure of his shaft against her sex, she ached to have him. Bog murmured softly, “I love you,” just before he eased himself into her. 

Her eyes rolled with the pleasure of feeling him gradually enter, sending tingles all through her extremities. The pressure of him filling her until he was buried deep inside her was exquisite. Marianne groaned, digging her fingers into the scarred flesh of his back. He felt so good that Marianne came at that moment. Bog hissed holding back when he felt her come, her body sending a vibration through him. 

“Marianne...”he hissed her name before dropping his weight onto her and wrapping his arms around her. Her legs came up to tangle around his waist, the two of them moving together. Their lovemaking was gentle at first, easing into each other, but they knew each others minds so deeply now that each knew what the other wanted, what they liked, and soon their were making love more heatedly, more passionately. Marianne cried out another orgasm, her nails digging into his shoulders when she yelled. 

Bog groaned, dropping his forehead to hers his own climax meeting hers. 

* 

“They worship the Kaiju. They see them a our punishment.” Aura, Thang and Stuff were all presently located on a balcony looking out on a view that showed the Kajiu skeleton temple. 

“Me? I see money. Do you have any idea how much Kajiu shit sells for?” Plum turned to look at them, her smile bright with happiness at the idea of how much money she was making. 

Thang made a face and shuddered. 

Stuff looked intrigued. 

“So what is it you two are looking for?” Plum leaned against the railing giving them the most lovely of smiles. 

Thang glanced at Stuff before he spoke. “Well, I need a Kaiju brain.” 

Aura frowned. “A brain?” 

“Yeah.” Thang grinned. 

“You can't use a Kaiju brain! By the time you drill through the skull, the damn thing is rotted.” she turned around to face the two of them. 

“Well I don't want the “main” brain, I wan the second brain! You know the one on the tail end. We both know they are so big they need two brains. I want the secondary brain.” Thang grinned. 

Aura frowned, leaning back against the balcony folding her arms over her chest. “Now why on earth do you want that?” 

Thang giggled. “Oh man it's so cool, but I can't tell you! But it's really cool...so I might tell you. Okay, I'm going to tell you! It's to drift with it!” 

Stuff smacked Thang on the shoulder. “Thang!” 

Aura stared at the two of them. “What? Drift?” 

Thang nodded with enthusiasm. “You would not believe the way their minds work! It's like a hive consciousness—they're connected.” 

Plum stared at him then reached out and grabbed his face with both her hands knocking his glasses to the end of his nose. “You did it didn't you?! Oh my god, you're a damn idiot!” 

* 

Marianne snuggled against Bog's chest, their naked bodies wrapped around each other. They were warm and flushed with the aftermath of their lovemaking. He kissed her face gently, peppering kisses along her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, then her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair tilting her face up and kissed her more deeply. 

They had just dozed off to sleep when the first alarms began to blare. 

* 

Marshall leaned over looking at the computer screen cursing under his breath. “Two category four Kaiju...damn it.” He stood up. “I want two Jaeger out there now!! The Bear and Goldenboy, GO!” 

* 

The warning sirens began to echo off the buildings. 

All three of them, Thang, Stuff and Aura turned at the sound. 

Aura turned on Thang. “Did you ever think that those drifts go two ways, you fool!!! Those Kaiju are here for you! Get out!” 

Thang and Stuff looked confused. Stuff grabbed Aura's arm. “What do you mean they're here for us?” 

Aura sneered. “Your little boyfriend there, by drifting with a Kaiiu not only learned information about them, but they learned about him too! Or did you both forget how that tech works?” 

She turned. “Everyone to the shelters! You two can go to the public shelters! Now get out!” 

* 

Bog and Marianne rushed to the control room where Sunny was moving back and forth between control stations, yelling out. “Okay, they're about to drop both Jaeger. Still no sign of the Kaijus Leatherback and Otachi having surfaced yet, but they are clearly on their way, category four—the biggest I have ever seen!” 

Marshall hissed in anger yelling into his mic at the four pilots, “They're coming up fast, we have no idea how strong these are, so be careful!” 

He saw Bog and Marianne arrive in the control room at the same moment that Pare's voice came over the coms speakers. 

“We see them sir! Oh, shit!”


	6. We All Fall Down

Sunny's voice came over The Bear's comm. 

“These two are the biggest we have ever encountered in size and weight! Be careful!” 

The Bear turned at the sound of something breaking the surface. Pare yelled to his wife, “On our 3 o'clock!” 

The Kaiju, Otachi, burst from the water and hit the Jaeger before they had time to react, knocking them off their feet. The large Jaeger tilted dangerously on its side. 

They managed to keep their Jaeger upright, barely, and turned. They engaged the monster getting in a few good, hard punches. The husband and wife duo moved together in perfect synchronicity, grabbing the Kaiju around the neck, then delivering a number of metal fisted strikes to the thing's face. But just as they seemed to have it at their mercy, the creature's tail whipped around, hitting The Bear in the back. The Kaiju's tail ended in a clawed pincer that grabbed and yanked a chuck of metal from the Jaeger's shoulder, causing sparks to fly, mixing with the rain and showering down into the ocean. 

Lizzie hissed at her husband. “Let's get that bastard!” 

Pare grinned at his wife, but then suddenly Otachi spit! The glob of mucus-like gel hit the front of the Jaeger. Pare roared across the comm. “WE'VE BEEN HIT BY SOME KIND OF ACID.” 

Roland and Sheila were too far away to engage the Kaiju, but a tandem thought between the two pilots and Goldenboy picked up speed, closing the distance between them and The Bear. 

Roland yelled. “HOLD ON WE”RE COMING!” 

But before Goldenboy could reach The Bear's side, another Kaiju, Leatherback, burst from the water right behind The Bear, trapping the Jaeger between the two monsters. 

Leatherback's clawed hands came around from behind the Bear, claws ripping into the metal starting to open it up like a Christmas present. Sparks flew and fire erupting inside the Jaeger. 

* 

Lizzie looked toward her husband. Pare let go of his controls, reaching out a hand to his wife. She took it squeezing hard, their eyes never leaving the other. 

“I LOVE YOU!” she yelled over the sounds of their imminent death. 

Pare squeezed back. “FOREVER!” 

That was the moment Leatherback ripped the Jaeger in half. Back at the base, Sunny gasped as he saw both Pare and Lizzie's life signs flatline. Everyone in the room went deathly quiet. 

* 

Outside at the scene, Roland and Sheila were just close enough that the explosion of The Bear almost sent them tumbling back into the water. 

Sheila's eyes widened in horror when they managed to get Goldenboy steady on its feet again. 

Her voice was a whispered. “No...” 

Roland stared in shock for half a second before he let out a roar of challenge and charged at the Kaiju. Together he and Sheila grabbed Otachi around the neck, punching it in the head in rapid succession, Goldenboy's fist slamming into the beast's skull again and again. 

* 

Back at the base Sunny gasped. “Sir, we lost The Bear...they're gone.” 

Marshall said nothing. He stared at the screens, his face unreadable. 

* 

Roland yelled at Sheila. “Let's prepare the missiles!” She glanced at him, giving him a quick nod. They both moved their arms out wide to open the chest compartment on their Jaegar revealing six missiles inside, but just as soon as the missiles were revealed, Leatherback rose up behind Otachi. The large plates on its head opened, separating and releasing an electromagnetic pulse that blasted over the Jaeger and anything else within a ten kilometer radius, instantly taking out, not just Goldenboy, but all electronic systems at the base. 

* 

Sunny jumped up from his seat. “What the hell?!” 

Marshall growled. “What was that?” 

“These Kaiju are weapons sir...that was an electromagnetic pulse—it fried everything!” 

Sunny ran a hand through his hair. 

Marshall frowned. “How long to get the systems back up?” 

“Two hours sir.” Sunny sighed. “All the Jaegers are digital...this wave took them all off line.” 

Bog stepped forward getting Marshall's attention. “Except for Fingol. Fingol is analog...nuclear.” 

Marshall looked between Bog and Marianne, then nodded. “Suit up.” 

* 

Otachi turned and headed straight for the city, moving ashore and pushing its way toward the middle of the city. It was looking for something, something it had felt along the waves of its mind, a consciousness that had invaded...something that didn't belong. 

* 

On the street Thang and Stuff were being directed with a crowd to the city's local underground shelter. Thang looked franticly at Stuff. “Do you really think they might be after me?” 

Stuff frowned then nodded. “Yes.” 

“Oh shit,” Thang muttered. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. “You should get away from me Stuff! It isn't safe to be around me.” 

Stuff turned her head to glare at Thang where he stood unmoving in the middle of the street parting the fleeing crowds like a rock in a river. 

“Don't be daft, Thang! I'm not leaving you. Now come on or else I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you.” 

Thang frowned, but judging by the look on Stuff's face, she wasn't fooling around—she meant business. He took a few steps then started to jog beside her as they followed the rest of the crowd to the underground shelters. 

* 

Roland and Sheila were stuck in their dead Jaeger. Sheila hissed. “I'm going to try something.” 

Roland turned terror-filled eyes toward Sheila. “No! Don't disengage!” 

No sooner had Sheila released the restraints than Leatherback hit their Jaeger. The impact threw Sheila back against the wall. She cried out in pain. “Shit! My arm!” 

Roland disengaged, rushing to Sheila and gathering her close. The Kaiju outside was circling Goldenboy, hunting them watching them. It was clear it was looking for the best angle of attack. Just when Roland thought it might have decided they were not worth the effort, the huge beast hit them again. The impact threw both Roland and Sheila back against the wall. Roland lost his grip on Sheila and she was sent crashing along the left side as the Jaeger dipped dangerously to the left. Roland cried out for her, but he could tell by the way her body went limp that Shiela had been knocked unconscious. 

Just when he was sure they were going to die, he heard Bog's voice over the comm. 

“Hold on Roland! We're here!” 

Roland had never thought in a million years that he would ever be happy to hear that Scottish roach, but he found himself smiling. 

“We're still alive in here, Fingol. Be careful!” 

* 

Roland glanced at Sheila, who was just regaining consciousness again. “You stay here. I gotta help Bog and Marianne.” 

Sheila struggled to sit up. “What are you talking about?” 

“The one Kaiju has already made land, we need to keep the other one with us so Fingol can take care of it. I gotta keep its attention.” Roland grinned. 

Sheila's eyes widened. “What are you going to do?” 

He winked at her. “Something really stupid.” 

* 

Fingol moved towards Goldenboy's position, pistons, gears, and hydraulics powering its legs to push through the ocean water, but they could only move so fast. The could both see Goldenboy dead in the water ahead of them when Bog narrowed his eyes. “Is that movement on the top of Goldenboy?” he asked in shock. Marianne focused her attention and hissed. “Roland—you idiot.” 

* 

On the top of Goldenboy, Roland had opened the hatch and stepped out. The rain came down in heavy sheets making it difficult to see, but the Kaiju's blue iridescence made it easy to see. Leatherback was close enough that he could almost touch the monster, but its attention was on its brother, Otachi. Leatherback started to follow the other Kaiju, heading toward land when Roland started yelling, waving his arms and jumping up and down. 

“Hey, ya big ape!!” Then he fired the flare, striking the Kajiu right in the side of its face. 

* 

The Kaiju let out an earth shattering roar of rage, turning back toward Roland and lifting its big, thick arms over its head, ready to smash Goldenboy into the ocean when a bright light illuminated Leatherback from behind. The huge Kaiju turned to see Fingol coming toward it. 

Bog glanced at Marianne. “You ready? This is for real!” 

Marianne smiled at him. “I'm ready.” 

Outside on Goldenboy Roland yelled into the rain. “KICK ITS ASS!!” 

* 

Bog and Marianne surged forward, knocking Leatherback's initial attack to the side then swung around grabbing onto the long line of boney plates that ran down the creature's back. Together, they swung Leatherback around, ripping pieces of it's plating off and tossing the bits behind them like so much garbage. 

With a roar of pain and rage, Leatherback tore itself free, twisting around faster than its large body size suggested it could. Wrapping its massive arms around Fingol, it lifted the Jaeger out of the water. 

Leatherback held Fingol in a bear hug, squeezing the humanoid machine until finally, with a mighty heave, it tossed Fingol toward the shore. 

Fingol hit the docks hard, rolling several times, smashing and destroying vehicles and packing crates in their wake, until finally Marianne and Bog managed to roll to their feet, grabbing onto the cement on either side of them. They continued to slide with the power of Leatherback's throw for a couple of more seconds. 

Finally they had stopped their backwards movement at the moment Leatherback walked onto the dock. 

* 

Bog gave Marianne a vicious grin. “You ready?” 

Marianne laughed. “Let's do this!” 

Leatherback started to run toward Fingol just as Marianne and Bog took off at a run. The Jaeger responded smoothly to both their physical and mental commands. The two of them thought as one person, moving smoothy, together in perfect harmony. It was truly beautiful. 

They launched themselves into a run, then at the last moment, leapt into the air and brought a fist down on Leatherback's massive head, forcing the creature down. 

Marianne and Bog rolled to their feet again just as Leatherback tumbled. Together, Marianne and Bog grabbed Leatherback by one of the plates fanning its head, holding it steady while with the other hand, threw several hard punched to its face. 

Bog yelled. “Let's give it a taste of a real Scottish punch.” 

Marianne laughed. 

Together, they opened a rocket behind the elbow of the right arm they had been using to punch the Kaiju in the face. The rocket gave the arm that much more power just before they slammed their fist into Leatherback's brutish face again. 

The punch threw the creature off its feet, but it still managed to move swiftly, regaining its balance again and grabbed a crane. The monster continued its spin and swung the crane like a hammer, slamming it into Fingol and knocking the the Scottish machine off its feet. The Jaeger crashed to the ground taking out several shipping containers at the same time. 

Fingol rolled to its feet, grabbing three shipping containers in each fist, using them like iron knuckles, to slam into the monsters head, over and over again, knocking it off its feet once more. 

Fingol stepped forward, grabbing Leatherback from behind, under its massive arms, lifting it into the air before tossing the creature down again. 

Leatherback roared in anger getting to its feet and charged them like a bull. The massive beast slammed into Fingol and shoved its opponent backwards. Bog yelled. 

“Plasma cannon, NOW!” 

Together, they armed the cannon, Leatherback still pushing them backwards toward the ocean. 

Bog yelled. “EMPTY THE CLIP!” 

Together they blasted at the creature, ripping one of its arms off with the powerful blasts of energy. They continued to fire rapidly, creating a burning hole in the Kaiju's chest that finally dropped the creature at their feet. 

They both looked down at it; Fingol's head tilted down to examine the downed beast. 

Bog frowned. “We sure it's dead?” 

Marianne smiled and glanced at the ammunition counter, noting that their cannon still had a few rounds remaining. “Wanna check for a pulse?” 

Bog grinned at her and together they fired several more plasma shots into its chest ripping the cavity open until there was practically nothing left. 

Marianne grinned at Bog. “No pulse. 

* 

Inside the underground shelter everything had gone quiet. Stuff and Thang looked up at the brick and cement ceiling above them, their hands and fingers interlocked. 

Suddenly there was a sound of something huge crashing down on the structure from above. Thang's eyes became as big as saucers. 

He hissed. “It knows I'm here!” 

Stuff glanced at him. “What?” 

“He knows I'm here!! It's coming to get me!!” Thang started to panic. 

Stuff hissed. “Thang, shut up!!” 

But he started to babble. “It knows I'm here! It's coming to get me!!” 

Someone in the crowd yelled in Chinese. “It's after the little guy!” 

The crowd started to panic making a large space around Thang and Stuff. Thang grabbed onto Stuff. “It knows I'm here!” 

Stuff was trying to tell him to calm down, when suddenly a giant pincer ripped through the roof. People started to scream. Stuff and Thang stood there watching, too shocked to move as the claw was replaced by the Kaiju's head, reaching in and opening its large mouth followed by a knee-weakening roar. 

The eerie glow of blue iridescent light coming off the creature and its tongue filled the dark space, the tongue snaking out and searching. Thang was shuddering as Stuff had her arms around him, determined not to let him go when suddenly the monster withdrew its head. 

* 

The creature turned at the sound of something large approaching it, only to see Fingol walking along a broad avenue behind it dragging a large tanker ship. 

Otachi started to approach Fingol. As the two got closer, Fingol lifted the tanker up like a bat and swung. Marianne and Bog directed the Jaeger to smash the tanker into Otachi's head four times before its pincer tail whipped around and ripped the tanker out of their hands, tossing their makeshift weapon aside. 

The tail continued to swing, slamming into Fingol's chest, knocking the Jaeger off its feet. The blow from the monsters tail sent them sliding down the street, taking out streetlights and cars as they went. 

Otachi leapt on them, twisting around and throwing the Jaeger, driving them into several buildings with devastating results just before it threw itself bodily at them. Fingol had just barely managed to back away when Otachi spit acid at them. Bog and Marianne swung the machine's whole body to the side, just barely avoiding the gout of acid. 

They reached forward to grab the monster's arms. The creature's jaws kept snapping at them, but they held it back. 

The pincer tail whipped around, snapping at them and forcing Fingol to weave or have chunks of its body ripped to pieces. 

Bog yelled at Marianne. “Release the coolant!” 

She grinned knowing exactly what he was thinking and did it. The forced release of coolant blasted the pincer freezing it immediately. With a thrust of their elbow backwards, the pincer shattered. 

Bog slammed his fist into the Kaiju's open mouth while Marianne held its head with the other hand. With a snarl, Fingol's arm surged and Bog ripped the monster's tongue out. 

Otachi screamed, wrapping its back legs around them, the talons embedding into their Jaegar's spine. Otachi threw out its arms and wings unfolded from its limbs. With a great deal of power, the Kaiju took to the air, holding and shaking Fingol as it strove to fly higher. 

Bog yelled as the creature flew higher still, rapidly gaining altitude. 

“We're running out of oxygen, we have to deploy!” 

Marianne hissed. “NO!!” 

Bog stared at her for half a second. She snarled. “The blade!” 

He nodded and together they deployed the sword. 

Folding out, at first a loose joining of metal segments, the blade snapped into place resembling a heavy boardsword. As they were carried higher into the atmosphere, the two of them guided the blade around, slicing the kaiju through the middle, creating two separate halves. Otachi screamed, its claws releasing them while it fell apart, blue blood spraying into the atmosphere as it died. 

Then Marianne and Bog were plunging back down to earth in the body of Fingol, which was not designed for flight. 

* 

Sunny and Marshall were leaning over the controls. Sunny was muttering under his breath, almost a prayer. “Chest rocket...come on, use the chest rocket.” Sunny was praying just as Bog and Marianne twisted the Jaeger around to face the rapidly approaching ground and released the power of their chest rocket to try to slow their descent. Sunny gave Marshall a panicked look. “They're still coming in too fast!” 

* 

Bog yelled. “We're coming in too fast!!” 

Marianne snarled with narrowed eyes. “We're going to make it! We're going to make it!! 

* 

For a moment, no one could see anything. Then through the clouds there was a bright flash of light as Fingol broke through, coming down to earth at breathtaking speed. 

Then, they landed just offshore in an explosion of water and ocean bed earth. 

For a moment no one breathed. 

At the console, Sunny was shaking; everyone in the control center was silent. 

Then they heard Bog's voice. “We made it.” 

The whole room erupted into cheers.


	7. The Plan

When Bog and Marianne arrived back at the Shatterdome, they were instantly surrounded. Everyone was congratulating them, slapping them on their backs, taking their hands to the point that the two of them were having a difficult time making it down the hall. Even Roland and Sheila were in the crowd. 

Even with everyone patting them on the back, Bog held tightly to Marianne's hand, his fingers woven with hers. As he turned he saw Roland and Sheila. He made eye contact with Roland who gave him a tight nod of acknowledgment. Bog nodded back. 

After a few moments, Marshall stepped out of the lift calling their names. 

“King! Summerfield!” 

Marshall came strolling through the crowd, which parted like water for him and walked up to the two them. He stopped in front of them both, a smile on his face. 

“In all my years I have never seen anything...so...well done. Both of you.” 

He met Marianne's gaze and nodded, a soft smile just for her. She swallowed down her emotions and nodded back giving him a smile in return. 

Bog did the same with a quiet. “Thank you, sir.” 

Marshall turned toward the crowd gathered around Marianne and Bog. 

“As harsh as it sounds, we lost people out there, but we have no time to grieve...we need to get back out there and finish this.” 

Marianne's eyes widened as she watched Pentacost. Marshall's nose was bleeding. She motioned with her head at him, her eyes communicating to him without words, her eyes were focused on his upper lip. Marshall reached up to touch his upper lip, realizing there was blood. He closed his eyes for a split second grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and yelled. “Come on people, back to it!” 

Bog glanced at Marianne, having seen the blood too. They spoke no words, but from his expression it was clear Bog was asking her what was happening. Marianne stared back at him communicating her fear for Marshall, but also a promise to tell him later. Bog nodded his understanding. He then reached out to stroke the back of his fingers down her cheek just before he leaned in and kissed her. 

* 

Back at the death site of the Kaiju, Aura's scavengers were crawling all over the dead body of the monster, taking flesh, blood, parasites—whatever they could sell or turn into a profit. 

Thang, the lenses of his glasses fractured and with Stuff at his side, stood watching the scavengers at work, both of them wet and dirty. Thang growled with annoyance at Aura. 

“I can't believe you threw us out like that! We could have been killed!” 

Aura grinned. “Well, it was sorta the plan.” 

Thang looked affronted, but Stuff was the one that growled. “Hey now...” 

Aura went on talking, flapping a hand at them in such as way that it was clear she believed hoping Stuff and Thang would die in the Kaiju attack was not something for them to get upset about. Aura place herself between Stuff and Thang, dropping her arms across their shoulders like they were all old friends. 

“That's all in the past now! We're all friends here!” 

Thang glanced sideways at her and muttered. 

“Well...anyway. Why is it taking so long to get my brain out of that thing.” 

He motioned toward the body of the Kaiju. 

Aura smiled. “Well, first we have to pump the creature's cavity full of CO2 to counter the acid. My guys in there, the ones doing all the work mind you, are wearing suits that we have to pump oxygen into...the whole process is slow and dangerous.” Aura moved her arms from their shoulders and picked up the walkie-talkie at her waist, giving them both a bright smile as she hit the call button. 

“So how's it going in there?” Aura asked her men that were currently inside the cavernous monster. 

* 

Inside the creature, a crew of four men in bulky suits that resembled a cross between deep sea diver suits of a century back mixed with an astronaut uniform, were hiking inside the huge beast, heading toward the head. The inside of the Kaiju resembled a moist cave that was illuminated by glowing areas where the blood had pooled and not quite lost its toxic glow. The whole effect resembled a cave full of glowing moss or algae casting an eerie blue light all around. The monster's cavity was gigantic, the membranes dividing parts of the body were thick, forcing the crew to cut through them and the atmosphere was heavy. The team trudged along in their heavy suits carrying lights providing additional illumination to help them navigate better through the literal belly of the beast. 

The walkie at one of the men's belts sputtered to life. The man with the walkie answered Aura as he held the device closer to his helmet. 

“We're almost there ma'am. Smells like fish guts in here.” He was about to give her a status report when something strange happened. He whispered back. “Hold on, wait...” 

On the other end Aura frown, but waited. 

There was a moment of quiet and then the man called back. 

“We found the secondary brain ma'am, but its damaged.” 

Next to Aura Thang groaned. “Noooo!!” 

Suddenly the man on the other end of the walkie yelled. “Wait!” 

Thang, full of excitement, jumped up grabbing the walkie from Aura only to yell into it. 

“Wait!! Why wait??!!” 

Aura gave Thang a sour look and snatched the walkie back from him while Stuff gave Thang a gentle whack on the back of the head. Thang pouted grabbing the back of his head looking for all the world like a petulant little boy. 

Aura glared at him and spoke into the walkie. “What's going on?” 

* 

Inside, the entire beast seemed to shudder, the cavernous insides echoed with a sound that resembled a heart-beat. 

The man on the walkie yelled. “It feels like there is a heartbeat ma'am.” 

Thang grabbed the walkie again and jogged swiftly away from Aura, avoiding her grab at him. 

“This can't be! This can't be!” he exclaimed. Thang put the walkie up to his ear pushing the button yelling and motioning at Aura and Stuff at the same time. 

“LISTEN!! Listen to this!!” 

All three of them gathered around the walkie Thang held between them. They all put their ears as close to the walkie as they could. All of them wore confused expressions by the sound they could hear coming through the walkie-talkie's small speaker...a heart-beat, but it was Thang that whispered, 

“It's pregnant!” 

* 

Inside the monster, the throbbing beat became louder. The men inside were having difficulty keeping their footing as the beat seemed to make the entire inside of the corpse move with it. Suddenly the wall near them lurched and a giant embryo sack bulged out. Inside the sack, part of the fetus could be seen moving; then the sac burst open with a wet sounding pop. All the men inside started to scream. 

* 

Aura, who had grabbed the walkie back from Thang, turned to stare at the dead body of the Kaiju, hearing the screams of her men suddenly go quiet over the walkie. For a handful of seconds Aura stood there unmoving, her eyes wide with horror before she took off running in the opposite direction. Thang stood there staring at the dead Kaiju, not even registering that Aura had run off. 

Stuff stepped up behind him. “Thang!! Thang!!” She grabbed his arm trying to haul him away, but he seemed to be mesmerized by what was about to happen. 

That was the moment when the dead Kaiju's stomach ripped open and the baby monster burst forth. The foul creature fumbled and struggled, screaming into the night sky as it suddenly came fighting into the world. 

Stuff yelped, her fingers digging painfully into Thang's arm as she yanked him with her and ran in the opposite direction dragging Thang with her. 

Workmen scattered, running everywhere to get out of the creature's way. The baby Kaiju chomped and ripped at anything that moved. 

The creature kept coming, running, flopping its newborn body across the pavement as it chased anything that resembled some sort of prey. Thang and Stuff were right in front of it struggling to put some distance between them and it. The monstrous baby, dragging its umbilical cord behind it, struggled to catch them, to free itself, to do whatever it was that Kaiju did. 

Thang tripped falling forward, taking Stuff with him, his chin scraped bloody on the pavement. Stuff tried to get to her feet, slipping on the wet pavement, her fear making her clumsy, all of which caused her to drop to the pavement again as she slipped. Thang reached for her, yanking her toward him and wrapping himself around her. It wouldn't help. Even though the monster was only a baby, it was still big enough to swallow the two of them whole, but the only coherent thought that crossed his mind at that moment was to try protect her from the monster coming for them, even though he knew that ultimately it was a futile gesture His back was to the creature, Stuff's face against his chest, his arms tight around her, holding her when he whispered, “I love you.” 

For a moment Stuff wasn't sure she heard him correctly, but then she couldn't think, the creature was on them, its roar shaking the air around them. 

Then just as suddenly the creature stopped, mere inches from their prone bodies. The baby creature struggled, yanked and pulled. It's umbilical cord was wrapped tightly around its neck. It struggled for a few moments more until the repulsive beast finally fell to the ground, its head and neck flopping limply, dead. 

When nothing happened for a handful of heartbeats, Thang slowly unwrapped himself from around Stuff. Both of them rolled over to stare at the now lifeless baby, though the eyes still glowed slightly, the spark of life fading gradually. 

Carefully, they both rose to their feet. Thang walked just ahead of Stuff, his hand out toward the creature. Stuff hissed, her voice anxious. “Thang!! Be careful!” 

Thang nodded without looking back at her and took a step toward the creature, carefully placing his hand on its snout. The monster didn't move. That was when he heard Aura's voice behind them, making both scientists jump a foot. 

“Knew it...its lungs weren't fully formed...it couldn't survive outside the womb...the cord around its neck....yeah...” She walked up, clearly shaken, to stand next to Stuff and Thang. 

The three of them stared at the monster. Suddenly the thing jerked. 

All three of them yelled, each releasing a blood-curdling scream. All three of them ran backwards at the same time. The baby struggled for a few more moments. It fought against the cord around its throat, but ultimately it only finished choking itself. This time when the head hit the ground, the glow in its eyes was completely extinguished. 

Aura stuttered. “I h-hate children.” 

* 

Back at the Shatterdome, Marshall washed his face in one of the public bathrooms in the dome. He didn't hear anyone enter until behind him Bog inquired softly, “How sick are you?” 

Marshall stood up. “It doesn't matter. When I was a pilot the last thing we thought about was radiation shielding. I ran over a dozen missions...staying under the medical radar for months until my last mission—I had to run solo.” Marshall stopped for a moment, his mind clearly on that mission, the mission where Dawn and Marianne became his daughters. 

Bog said nothing, waiting until Marshall returned from the memory. 

“They told me if I ran another mission after that one, it would be my last.” He stared at Bog. “You and I were the only two pilots to ever run a solo mission.” 

Neither said a word for a moment. Bog bore the scars on his body and in his mind. Marshall bore the pain of his solo mission in his body as well...and it was killing him. 

An alarm went off, echoing in the bathroom. Marshall stepped toward the communicator on the wall and hit the button. 

“What is it?” 

Sunny's image appeared on a small screen. “Sir, it's happening. I have two more signatures, category four both of them. They aren't headed toward a location though, they are staying near the breach...hovering around it...like guards...like they are protecting something.” 

Bog and Marshall shared a look. Marshall turned back to Sunny. 

“I want Fingol and Goldenboy made ready.” 

Sunny swallowed. “But sir, Sheila...I don't...” 

Marshall growled. “Just do it.” 

* 

Back at the death site that now contained the bodies of the mother and baby Kaiju, Stuff was on the walkie with the Shatterdome, though she was distracted and kept watching Thang crawling on top of the dead infant Kaiju. 

Whoever she was talking to on the walkie said, “We have two more Kaiju near the breach.” 

Stuff frowned in confusion. 

“What do you mean another two? Now? But I predicted...well more. Something's not right...” She got off the walkie and ran to Thang who was on top of the dead baby Kaiju's head shoving a large spiked instrument into its skull. 

“What's going on?” Thang asked glancing up at her then back to what he was doing. He was caught between talking to her and trying to focus on his work. He jumped down, running past her to his machine, the machine he had designed for drifting with a Kaiju had been brought to shore from his lab. 

Stuff looked worried. “There are two Kaiju hovering near the breach right now. Something weird is going on. Sunny said it's as if they are guarding something.” 

Thang turned to look at her, his facial expression both anxious, excited and terribly scared. Stuff frowned. “My predictions...I said three would come after these two...something's wrong. None of this is right Thang. I need to drift with you—it's the only way I will understand.” 

Thang stared at her. “Stuff....are you sure you want to do this?” 

She smiled at him reaching out to cup his cheek with her hand. “It's what jaeger pilots do isn't it, share the neural load? We could share it. I could help you and I could get the answers I'm looking for....” 

Thang stepped forward and grabbed Stuff's face between his hands and kissed her. It was a hard kiss, filled with all the burning passion he held for her, the promise of the new possibilities ahead of them if they lived through this drift. Stuff wrapped her arms around him pulling him close against her body returning his kiss with equal passion. 

Thang's hands slipped into her hair as he kissed her, their tongues sliding against one another. 

Finally, reluctantly, they parted. 

Thang grinned at her. “We are gonna own this thing.” 

Stuff grinned back at him, her eyes dancing with love for him. “Oh, hell yes we are.” 

* 

In the Shatterdome Roland chased Sunny down as he hurried across the room heading back to the control center. Roland grabbed Sunny's shoulder and spun him around. 

“What's going on?” 

Sunny frowned at him. “You need to suit up.” 

Roland groaned. “I know that, but I can't pilot alone and Sheila can't be my co-pilot with her arm broken!” 

Sunny shrugged. “Hey, I don't know...all I know is that you are supposed to suit up.” 

Roland started to argue again when he saw Sheila coming down the hall with the Marshall beside her...it was Marshall Pentecost who was all suited up to pilot a jaeger. They walked up to Sunny and Roland, who had just seconds ago been joined by Bog and Marianne, still in their pilot suits. 

Marshall nodded to Roland. “I don't remember my suit being this tight,” he muttered before he walked away with a smile. Marianne's eyes widened in horror as she chased after Marshall. Bog let her go knowing that was a conversation between a father and his daughter. He glanced at Roland and Sheila before he took Sunny by the arm and led him away. 

Sheila stepped up close to Roland, tears clear in her eyes. 

* 

Marianne chased after the man who had been her father for many years. “You can't do this!! It will kill you!!” she hissed, her voice full of distress. Marshall stopped and turned. He pulled Marianne into a tight embrace, resting his chin on top of her head. He loved Marianne and her sister with all his heart. They held each other for a long moment before he let her go. “If I don't do this...it could kill us all, my dear.” 

He stepped back to look at her, his hands around her upper arms, pain clear in his brown eyes. He cupped her face and whispered. “You are such a brave girl. If we are going to do this, I need you to protect me.” 

A single tear rolled down Marianne's cheek. Marshall reached up and wiped it away. 

Marianne whispered. “What about Dawn?” 

Marshall sighed. “Don't tell her...not now. She doesn't need to know.” 

He took a breath before turning away from her, his voice loud, booming, strong, echoing clearly throughout the chamber as he walked into the jaeger holding area. 

“Listen up everyone! Today, on the edge of hope, at the end of time, we have chosen to believe, to believe in each other. Today we stand together. Today will be a day that stories are told about, a day where children will learn about heroes. This is the day that we stood against the monsters at our door and took the fight to them!! Today we are canceling the apocalypse!” 

The room erupted into cheers. Marianne stared up at her father with pride. 

Pentecost smiled. These were his people, the heroes of this war, those who never gave up. 

“Now, let's get to work!” 

* 

Marshall was walking toward the jaegers when Roland ran up to him. 

“Nice speech...really..nice...but seriously. How are we suppose to link up?” 

Marshall stopped to look at Roland. “I take nothing into the drift...no rank, no past, no present. You—you are easy. You're an egotistical jerk with issues...I solved your puzzle on day one Roland.” 

Marshall grinned at him. “We'll drift just fine.” 

Roland stared at him, then grinned and shook his hand. “Works for me.” Marshall nodded patting Roland on the shoulder before glancing behind Roland. Roland turned to find Sheila standing there with her arm in a sling, her face a picture of barely controlled emotions. 

Roland glanced at Marshall who nodded at him. Roland turned and walked up to her. He stopped and cupped the side of her face. Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks as she stared up at him. “You...you better come back,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. 

Roland smiled at her stroking his thumb over her cheek. They both knew what his chances were of coming back. 

“Hey...remember I love you, alright?” 

Sheila swallowed and nodded before Roland pulled her in for a tender kiss. After kissing her he laid her head against his chest and simply held her and for that moment the rest of the world was held at bay. 

* 

Inside Fingol, Bog and Marianne were going through their startup sequences. Bog's lips were pressed together into a thin line while his heart pounded with fear and excitement. He stopped in the middle of going through the sequence in order to gaze at her, his blue eyes full of love and tenderness. She was beautiful; everything about her was beautiful,not just her physical attributes, but also her spirit. He swallowed. The power of his emotions rolled over him making his eyes sting. 

“I never gave much thought to the future before now,” he said softly. 

Marianne turned to stare back at him through her helmet's visor. 

Bog whispered. “I never did have very good timing, but...I love you.” 

Marianne smiled back at him, her eyes also full of love and hope for him—for them. A single tear rolled down her cheek. “I love you too.” 

* 

Thang and Stuff were both hooked up to the system that Thang had created. They were connected to the dying brain of the baby Kaiju, the unique “helmets” over their heads. 

The both looked a combination of scared and excited. Thang gazed at her, one hand holding the device to initiate the link, his thumb hovering over the button, his other hand holding on tightly to hers. “Ready?” 

Stuff grinned. “Yes.” 

“Initiating link in 3...2...1...” He pressed the button. 

They both cried out in pain. Suddenly they were being flooded with images of each others childhoods, their awkward teen years, the fights to belong, before leaping forward to college, both of them becoming experts in their fields, the admiration, the jealousy until finally they were both set adrift in the mind of the Kaiju. 

They saw the Kaiju's construction, so many limbs, so much going on, images flashing through their minds of a place so alien it almost defied comprehension, then suddenly they were back on a wet street in the here and now. 

Both of them were shaking, blood running from their noses, each of them with one eye full of blood from burst vessels. Thang grabbed Stuff as she wobbled to her feet, becoming weak in the knees. She started to collapse, but Thang helped her to sit back down next to him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked his voice full of concern. 

“Yes, yes perfect.” She shivered then turned and threw up. Thang rubbed her back. “Yeah, I felt like that the first time too. But did you see it?” 

Stuff turned back again wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Yes, the plan, to drop the nuke in the breach...to close it...it's not going to work!”


	8. The Breach

Soon the two jaegers were being flown over the location in the Pacific Ocean each carried by over half a dozen helicopters, and dropped down together in almost perfect synchronicity. As soon as the great machines hit the water, the two prepared to submerge, creating waves around them as the two mighty crafted metal beasts began to sink below the waves. Together the two giant machines walked, heading down further toward the underwater breach. 

* 

Inside the command center, the room was filled with the sounds of the two crews, their heavy breathing as they worked to move their jaegers could be heard. Sunny, his dark face highlighted in red and yellow lights from his console, grinned. “Both neural handshakes are at one hundred percent.” 

He heard the sounds of footsteps and looked over to see Dawn, her sweet face now dark with fear and Sheila, her own features haunted and her eyes filled with terrible emotions, but she was here to see her lover through this mission; both women were standing nervously behind him. Sunny turned back to the controls and spoke into the microphone that connected him to the jaeger pilots. 

“There are two kaiju guarding the breach, both category four, code names Scunner and Raiju.” 

Pentecost's voice came through the speakers in the control room. “Roger that.” 

* 

Inside Goldenboy's cockpit, Pentecost turned to Roland, the two men using their entire bodies to move their jaegers. The inside was cast in deep yellows and red as their read-out cast light back at the two pilots. Pentecost spoke into the headset, connecting his voice to Bog and Marianne. “When we get to the edge we jump!! We have several hundred meters to go to reach the breach!” 

Roland yelled back, a trickle of sweat running down the side of his face. “How are supposed to hit the mark? Can't see a damn thing down here?” 

* 

Inside Fingol Bog muttered, his expression a cross between annoyed and concerned. “Can't see a thing.” 

Marianne glanced at him, the two of them walking, moving their jaegaer together as Bog's fingers worked over the controls, turning on the jaeger's outside lights in the hope of providing some clear visuals. 

Marianne frowned narrowing her eyes as if that would help her see better. “That didn't help much did it?” 

Bog sighed. “Nope. Great, it's like a bloody loch ness down here.” 

All they could see were swirls of sand obsuring their vision. 

* 

Inside the control room, Sunny frowned, his eyes racing over the console display. For a moment there was a blip on his radar, then it was gone, and then he saw something blip across his radar again. 

His eyes widened when he realized exactly what it was he was seeing. “There's movement on your right!” He yelled to Bog and Marianne. Dawn, who was gripping the back of Sunny's seat until her knuckles turned white, leaned forward, her petite face full of shock and worry as she watched the radar, her voice almost in awe. “Look at the size of that...” 

Sheila said nothing. She wrapped her arm around her broken one, staring at the readings from the jaegers, her heart pounding painfully against her chest, but her expression betrayed nothing, only her eyes showed any emotion—fear. 

* 

Inside Fingol, Bog frowned as he searched his radar; if there was somethng there, they weren't picking it up. “I got nothing.” 

He glanced at Marianne who shrugged. “Neither do I.” 

Bog looked unnerved. “How fast do you think it's moving then?” 

The color drained from Marianne's face at the implications. 

* 

Sunny was yelling back at them, his fingers stabbing at the radar as if that gesture would make it visible for them. “It's there!! It's there!! It's moving fast, south—it's Raiju!” 

* 

Outside the jaegers, swimming through the water and churning sand with ease, the kaiju swam around Bog and Marianne as if it were trying to assess the jaeger's weaknesses. It cut through the water, moving gracefully and quickly managing to stay out of the jaeger's sight while it swirled around them, waiting for the opportunity to strike. 

* 

Bog snarled, baring his crooked teeth. “I'm still not getting anything! It's moving too fast.” 

He heard Roland's voice over the com. “Eyes on the prize Fingol! Eyes on the prize!” There was a cheerfulness to Roland's voice that was completely misplaced considering what they were trying to do. Bog could hear the grin in Roland's voice. “We have only 600 meters until the drop to the breach, stay focused Bog!” 

* 

Back at the Shatterdome, Thang and Stuff were being dropped off by helicopter, both of them looking pale and terrible. The rain that had started to come down in sheets soaked the two of them to the bone. Frantic despite their physical state, they ran across the tarmac rushing to get inside and to the control center. 

* 

Deep under the ocean's surface, Pentecost and Roland's jaeger had made it to the first ledge before the breach. They jumped off heading swiftly down, the weight of the jaeger and the pull of the gravity dragging them to the next level. Here the water was glowing with reds and oranges from volcanic disturbances in the water, vents of intense heat glowed like burning suns and the light that was emanating from the breach below created a hellish light. Bog and Marianne were coming up behind them trying to catch up; they could see the glow reflecting off Goldenboy's metallic body. 

* 

Inside the command center Sunny frowned. Something wasn't right. Sunny muttered. 

“The kajiu, they've stopped.” 

* 

Pentecost heard Sunny's muttered comment and stopped walking, his eyes frantically going over the read-outs looking for something. Roland frowned in confusion turning to glare at Pentecost. “Why'd we stop moving?” 

Pentecost frowned, staring at his radar read-outs, his brow furrowed, his dark skin looking slightly pale. “They've stopped moving.” 

“What are you talking about?” Roland looked confused, his eyes moving from his co-pilot to the radar screen, but Pentecost, his eyes narrowed, studying the read-outs, searching for the detail that would tell him what was happening, spoke more to himself. “Why have they stopped moving?” 

Roland spit. “Who cares! We only have 300 meters to go!! Let's go!! Come on!” 

Pentecost shook his head. “Something is not right.” 

* 

In the control center, Thang and Stuff came rushing in like a couple of completely mad scientists yelling their heads off, waving their arms, scattering drops of water on anyone too close. “IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!!” 

Sunny jerked in surprising and spun around in his seat (Dawn quickly moved out of the way) to see Thang barreling toward him. 

Thang slid across the floor slamming into Sunny's seat grabbing the mic and yelling into it. “THE PLAN! IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!! THE BOMB IS NOT GOING TO WORK?” 

* 

Pentecost shared a look with Roland. “What do you mean, it's not going to work?” 

* 

Thang was trying to speak slowly, trying not to panic and to get his message through loud and clear. “Just because the breach is open doesn't mean you can get the bomb through!” 

Stuff, having just come up beside Thang, leaned her head against his as the two of them spoke into the microphone, yelled along with Thang while trying to stay coherent. “The breach—it's genetically triggered...it's attuned to the kaiju, it reads them and only them! When it does, it lets them pass!” 

Thang continued. “You're going to have to fool the breach into thinking you have the same code!” 

* 

In Fingol, Bog snarled. “How the hell are we going to do that?” 

Marianne seemed to understand the instant before Thang's voice came over their com again... 

* 

Thang hissed. “By making it think you're a kaiju.” 

Stuff added, her head pressed against Thang's. “Grab a kaiju and ride it into the breach. It will read the monster and let you pass.” 

Thang glanced at her, his eyes loving while gazing at her and spoke. “If you don't, the bomb will just bounce off...the mission will fail.” Sunny frowned. He had been watching the radar while Thang and Stuff had the microphone, gasped, his eyes widening. He took the mic back. “There's a third sign coming from the breach.” 

Stuff muttered. “I was right.” 

Thang looked at her, then wrapped his arms around her hissing. “Three of them.” 

“I've never so much wanted to be wrong in my entire life,” Stuff muttered against Thang's shoulders holding on tightly to him. 

* 

Inside Goldenboy, Pentecost yelled back. “How big?” 

Then he heard Sunny's stunned voice. “Category 5. The first ever.” 

* 

Pentecost and Roland's jaeger stood at the edge of the breach. The flow of red and orange made it look as if they were about the enter hell itself. The creature that Sunny had just warned them about rose from the breach like a Balrog from the stories. They watched in fascinated horror as the creature emerged. This kaiju was bigger than anything they had ever seen. It had four limbs and a long tail with two smaller tails that ran along beside the larger one. The head was similar to a hammerhead shark's, but it was almost crown-like with the two hammer-shaped horns at the top of it's head and two lower hammer-like horns at the jaw. Pentecost shared a look with Roland, then at the same time both men yelled, taking a fighting stance. “AARRHH!” 

Outside, their jaeger's double arm blades slid out as the jaegar mirrored the pilots' stance. Bog's voice came over Goldenboy's com, his accent becoming more pronounced as the stress hit him. 

“We are about 100 meters behind you! We can see the kaiju; we're going to come around, try to flank him.” (Bog and Marianne were unaware of the kaiju to their left, swimming swiftly toward them.) 

“Can you keep him busy for two minutes?!” 

But just as Bog finished his sentence, Scunner hit them in the side. Scunner's head resembled a bull's, with two large horns along the side of its head for smashing and that was what it was trying to do as it charged Fingol. Bog and Marianne reached out, grabbing Scunner by its horns and shoved with all their might, flinging the creature's head to the side. They threw the monster to the ocean floor, wrapping an arm around it at the same time in a grappler's move. 

* 

Pentecost yelled at Roland. “BRACE FOR IMPACT!” 

The kaiju before them whipped its tails out and slammed them into Pentecost and Roland, sending the great jaeger flying backwards. 

* 

Fingol was struggling with Scunner. They raised their right arm, the jaeger's sword extending, but before they could take Scunner's head, behind them, Raiju, looking more like an iguana with the head of a heavyily armored crocodile, swiftly swam up and ripped Bog and Marianne's arm clear off their jaegar. The two of them screamed together, the jaeger's body twisting around with the viciousness of the assault. They lost their hold on Scunner which allowed the monster to rear up and sink it's teeth into their right knee. Bog and Marianne both yelled as the pain threatened to overload their systems, but they refused to give up the fight. 

They formed their sword with their left arm and together, both yelling in pain and rage, they brought the sword down, cleaving through Scunner's head and hauled the creature over to one of the volcanic vents burning hot and bright, an orange red glow of intense heat. As they dragged the kaiju's head over to the vent, the creature let out horrid whines as heat began to melt away flesh and bone, but at the last moment the monster flailed breaking their hold on it. 

Bog and Marianne stumbled; the pain was intense, alarms wilding blaring inside the cockpit, the computer seemed to be shouting out readings to them, warning them of the pain they were both experiencing and the danger posed to them by their continued fight. They staggered, both of them pale and struggling and fell to their knees, using the blade of their left arm to keep themselves—their jaeger—from falling forward, onto its face. Scunner was ahead of them, watching them warily, but waiting for its moment to strike. 

* 

Sunny's voice was roaring through the com system, his knuckles white as he held onto the edge of the console. “4 O'CLOCK!! Raiju!! Its coming your way!! WATCH OUT!” 

* 

Bog and Marianne thrust their sword out at the swiftly swimming Raiju, ignoring their computer's voice warning them of the amount of damage they had suffered. The creature roared, opening its double mouth wide, but it was too late. The monster hit the sword. Together, as one being, Bog and Marianne snarled. “AAGGRRR!!!” 

Their blade sliced the kaiju through, down the entire length of it's long body. The water was alight with the glow from the blue florescent blood. 

Bog and Marianne dropped to one knee, the monster's body falling apart behind them. 

* 

Inside Goldenboy, which had just made it back to it's feet, sparks were flying, water was rushing in, the computer warning them of a hull breach, and Roland was yelling. “The hull is compromised! The release is smashed! We won't be able to deliver the bomb. None of our systems are online.” 

Pentecost was about to say something when the kaiju that had hit them charged. They tried to use their blades, but the monster hit them in the chest first, wrapping its arms around them and slamming them backwards, dragging them along the ocean floor. They were moving with enough force and speed that the kaiju and Goldenboy flipped, but that only allowed the monster to hit them with one of its clawed hands, then grab them once more. Together, the two great breasts twisted. Finally, Goldenboy broke free of the kaiju's grasp. 

That moment of freedom allowed Pentecost and Roland to charge. 

“AAAH!!” Together they yelled slamming their blades up under the monster's shoulders and into the creature's chest. Together the two men held the blades, driving them deep into the monster. The kaiju surged and broke free, blue glowing blood flowing freely from its wounds. The monster let out a cry that echoed through the water...a cry for help. 

* 

Bog and Marianne were struggling to their feet, sweating, in pain, and weakened. Their heavy breaths blew condensation onto the inside of their helmets, when Scunner heard the cry and turned, leaving them behind as it answered the call of its fellow beast. 

* 

Sunny hissed. “The other kaiju is aiming for Goldenboy and fast!” 

* 

Bog yelled over the com. “HOLD ON! Goldenboy, we're coming!” 

Marianne nodded. “Let's go.” 

Bog smiled at her. He could see the pain she was in, but the determination on her beautiful face gave him courage; they started to walk. 

But Bog and Marianne were dragging themselves across the ocean floor, one arm gone, one leg heavily damaged and dragging behind them. They were using the sword of their remaining arm to drag themselves along. 

* 

Pentecost yelled. “Fingol!! Stay back, do not come to our aid! Stay as far back as you can!” 

Bog yelled back at him through the com-link, his voice desperate. “We can still reach you!” 

Pentecost yelled back and there was steel in his voice. “No, you know what you have to do. Fingol is nuclear...you have to take him to the breach.” 

Bog glanced at Marianne. Her face was a mix of confusion, pain and certainty that Stacker was correct. 

Bog's expression faltered; he knew what this meant. 

He looked pained as he answered back. “Got you sir. Heading to the breach.” 

Bog looked at Marianne, there was pain in his blue eyes. By not going to their aid, by heading to the breach, he knew what that meant, and by the look in Marianne's eyes, so did she. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her, tug her against his chest and hold her. He could feel her pain through their connection, the utter desperation of being unable to do anything to stop the loss she was about to experience, but there was also a backbone of pure steel. She could complete Pentecost's mission, she would save the world...for him, or die trying. Bog loved her even more for the strong woman she was, the beauitful warrior...Marianne smiled at him. He didn't just see it, he felt it in his very soul. 

* 

Bog said softly. “We're a walking nuclear bomb. We can destroy the breach.” 

Marianne's chin trembled and there were tears in her eyes, but she nodded then smiled. “I love you Bog.” 

Bog's blue eyes shimmered, their connection took her words and washed their meaning over him. Such a simple phrase for so powerful an emotion. Marianne' heart ached when she looked at Bog, she loved him more then she could express and his love for her was just as powerful. She was thankful for their connection, it allowed her to feel his emotions, to know exactly how deeply this man loved her. She studied his face where she could see the slow trail of tears running down his sharp cheeks. 

“I love you too,” he whispered even if he didn't need to say it aloud. It just felt right though. 

He reached out and took her hand, knowing it was little comfort for the loss she was about to experience. 

* 

Stacker tore his helmet off, providing little relief from the buidling heat inside the jaegar as he spoke into the com. His expression was one of pride; he wanted her to know what she meant to him and how much he cared for her...his adopted daughter. “Marianne, you can finish this! No matter what, I'll always be here for you. You'll always find me in the drift. I love you little girl. I love you and your sister both. I'll always be there for you, for the both of you.” 

* 

Standing behind Sunny, Dawn gasped, tears running down her cheeks as she fully realized what was about to happen. Sunny stood up just as she collapsed. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him and whispered gently. 

“I'm so sorry Dawn. I'm so sorry.” 

Dawn broke down into painful wracking sobs. 

Sheila was standing nearby, staring unmoving at the read-outs before them. Tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Roland's voice came through the com. “Sheila, I hope you can hear this...I love you...damn it, I've always loved you.” 

Sheila stared at the radar. She felt as if she were moving slowly toward the mic. She reached out, wrapping her good hand around it and whispered, 

“I love you too Roland. I love you too.” 

* 

Roland smiled when he heard her voice. For a moment he felt the pull of their connection, the moments they had shared in the drift. He swallowed, fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow. He was doing this for her. He was sacrificing it all to save her and the world. Roland grinned. 

Pentecost and Roland turned their jaeger to face what was coming, the red lights inside as well as out casting everything in a hellish glow. The large kaiju seemed to emerge from the darkness, a great devil come to destroy them and swiftly swimming around to join it was Scunner. 

Roland turned to Pentecost. “What can we do sir?” 

Pentecost smiled. “We can clear a path, for the lady.” 

* 

Still holding Dawn, who was now quiet though her eyes were bloodshot and her face stricken with grief, whispered into the dead silence of the control room. “They're going to explode the bomb to take out the kaiju. That leaves Fingol to close the breach.” 

* 

Inside Goldenboy, Roland smiled at Pentecost. “It was a pleasure sir.” 

Stacker nodded at him, a small smile on his face. “For me too.” 

Together the two men hit the controls that armed the bomb. Outside, the two kaiju, one on either side, swam for the jaeger. Roland and Pentecost nodded to each other. 

At the last moment Stacker heard Marianne's voice come through the com. “Father, I love you.” 

That was the moment the bomb that was carried by Goldenboy exploded, taking the two kaiju with them. 

* 

The orange balloon of the explosion rose up and then spread along the ocean floor. Fingol braced for the impact, slamming its massive sword into the ground. The wave washed over the jaeger sending water and debris flying past them and for a few seconds, displacing all the water. 

There was a moment of almost perfect stillness. Fingol slowly stood and turned, facing the wall of water. For the briefest of seconds, a peace surrounded them, as if the world was saying good-bye to two brave men. 

But, in the next moment, in a rush, the water burst back in, knocking Bog and Marianne about inside Fingol, setting off new alarms inside their jaeger; sparks flew while the two of them rocked in their frames. 

Bog was yelling, not even sure who he was telling anymore. “Our right leg is crippled. Systems are failing.” 

But he smiled at Marianne as they stuggled to move. “Let's finish this.” 

They shared a glance, their eyes locked, knowing what they had to do. Marianne's smile was bright and beautiful, the smile of a warrior princess. “Yes, let's kick their asses.” 

Bog laughed. 

* 

Inside the control center, Thang looked confused. He glanced at Sunny who was still holding Dawn. “What are they doing?” 

Sunny, with a catch in his voice whispered. “Finishing the mission.” 

Over the com the small group, Sunny, Dawn, Sheila, Thang and Stuff heard Bog's voice. “We have the kaiju carcass. We're heading toward the breach.” 

* 

Bog and Marianne walked with determination, their right leg barely functioned, their right arm missing, the two of them dragged the dead monster behind them, their jaegar moving forward, inch by inch, the heavy machine determined to make the breach. 

Bog hissed over the com, sweat pouring down the sides of his face. “You better be right about this because one way or another, we're getting this thing done!” 

They were almost to the edge; the glow of the breach was blinding, the entrance to hell, but that was the moment the massive, category five kaiju landed in front of them and expelled a horrible roar. 

Bog snarled narrowing his eyes.”Why aren't you dead?” 

Marianne muttered staring at the beast. “Fucker.” 

He glanced at Marianne. “On my count, rear jets.” 

She smiled at him and nodded, knowing exactly what he was planning without asking. 

Bog started to count, his fingers racing over the controls perparing them for what he was about to do. “Three! Two! One! NOW!” 

Together, Bog and Marianne released the dead kaiju and hit the controls, the rear jets bursting into life behind them. The jets sent them crashing forward. Their sword was extended, the jet rushing them forward and they hit the large monster head on, burying their blade in its neck before it could evade their attack. They went straight over the edge, falling toward the breach. Marianne struggled, her teeth bared as she fought to hold the sword. Most of the control for the left arm sword was with her; this part of the fight was all Marianne. 

Bog grinned at her, sweat pouring down his brow, but his blue eyes were filled with love and admiration. “You can do it Marianne, just hold on.” 

Marianne gritted her teeth snarling, perspiration dotting her helmet. “GGRR!!” 

But she held on, her arm shaking with the effort. 

As they fell, the monster brought its three tails around, smashing repeatedly into their back, over and over, causing sparks to fly from their machine, inside and out. 

Bog yelled. “Hold on Marianne, I'm going to burn this son of a bitch!” 

Marianne snarled back through her clenched teeth. “I got it! Holding!” 

Bog hit a control that caused flames to burst from the jaeger's chest weapon, blasting the monstrous kaiju in the chest and burning straight out through it's back, killing the monster. 

* 

They continued to fall, holding onto the now dead body of the monster, until they were through the breach and in a strange peacefulness they drifted down, down... 

* 

They broke through. It wasn't dramatic, breaking through was a burst of electricity and then suddenly they were there, coming out on the other side into a completely alien landscape. The inside of the breach was all soft blues and pinks, glowing membranes, and the gravity was strange as the jaeger floated seemingly weightless. Marianne retracted the blade with a gasp, releasing the monster's corpse. 

A computer voice inside the jaeger announced while warning lights flashed. “Oxygen low, operating at 15%” 

Bog looked over at Marianne, one of her oxygen tubes that connected to her suit was broken. She was fading fast. He could see her eyes roll. Bog frowned as she slipped into unconsciousness, her beautiful face going slack. He moved quickly, removing his own oxygen supply and hooking it to Marianne's suit. It was never an issue, he didn't even think about his decision, he just did it. 

Bog spoke to her knowing she couldn't hear him. “It's okay Marianne. We did it. I can finish this alone. All I have to do now, is fall.” Marianne sagged forward, her eyes closed. Bog touched her helmet tenderly, his smile gentle. “Anyone call fall Marianne.” He chuckled then. “I fell for you. I fell hard, my tough girl.” 

He swallowed smiling sadly while his long fingers worked quickly over the controls. “I never thought there was anything more for me after my brother died, but you...you showed me that there was so much more.” Tears started to flow down his cheeks again. “I wish we could have had more, but...you live your life Marianne. Be happy. I will always love you, always...remember that...” 

Within moments, her body was carried up by her jaeger frame, secured and the next second Marianne was in the escape pod, jetting upward and through the breach away from him, possibly forever. Bog breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her descend like the angel she was, returning to the heavens. The breach was still open, allowing her escape pod to return to Earth. He swallowed down his pain watching her go with a whispered. “I love you.” 

* 

Sunny yelled. “He jettisoned her escape pod!” 

Dawn looked up. “What?” 

They heard Bog's voice over the channel then. “Can you still hear me? I'm starting the override now! I'm going to blow this sucker up. And tell Marianne she kicked ass for me! Tell I love her! I love her with my entire being...and tell her I'm sorry.” 

Dawn looked at Sunny. “What...what's happening? What does he mean he's sorry?” 

Sunny smiled sadly. “He got your sister out of there. He is going to blow his jaeger's nuclear core by himself.” 

“Oh God,” Dawn whispered. “He doesn't think he's coming back, does he?” 

Sunny didn't say anything, but he didn't need to...Dawn's hand covered her mouth as she whispered. “Oh no.” 

* 

Inside the jaeger Bog hit the button to start the count down to self-destruct, but nothing happened. Bog's eyes widened in fear and anger as he whispered. “No.” 

* 

Sunny hissed. “Something is wrong with the controls. He is going to have to do it by hand, the system is damaged!” 

Thang, his voice trembling, exclaimed. “He has to self-destruct NOW!” 

Dawn, her knuckles to her lips whispered. “He's losing time.” 

* 

Bog broke himself free of his harness and dashed to the controls, the whole while the jaeger was falling deeper into the breach, sparks were flying, small fires burning here and there. Bog struggled as the giant fell, losing his footing, sliding against the metal floor. There were no walkways here, no grips. A pilot was not supposed to be wandering inside the jaeger while it was moving, yet he was...Bog gasped falling backwards, just barely catching himself in time before he would have fallen into the middle where a large spiraling gear worked the waist of the machine. It took all of Bog's strength to haul himself up. He growled with determination. He was going to do this for Marianne—he was going to close that fucking breach! 

He hauled himself to the manual controls for the nuclear core, lifted the hatch, his fingers flying over the buttons, and yelled at the computer. “Override initiate!!” The computer began the countdown as the jaeger fell further, floating past a yellow and orange sun, toward structures that looked organic in nature, like twisting spines, neutrons and fiber-like structures reaching upward in a red sky. 

Bog hit the controls as the jaeger seemed to fall into the center of a vast machine, a conveyer-belt line of kaiju bodies surrounded him...but then, in front of him he saw them, the Precursors, the creatures trying to kill off mankind and take over the Earth. They were more alien than he imagined, with dark soulless eyes, thin multiple limbs, bug-like creatures that stared hatefully at him. Bog quickly hit the controls and the jaegar tilted upright as the self-destruct gained momentum. 

Bog hurried back over to the cradle, hooking himself back in while he struggled to breathe, the pain in his chest, the lack of air threatening to take him, but he was going to try...he hit the controls for the escape pod, gasping his last breath. He knew his chances were virtually non-existent, but Marianne would kick his ass if he didn't at least try to escape. The harness rose, taking him toward his escape pod while the nuclear core of Fingol began to overload, and that was when Bog stopped breathing all together. 

Then, just as his escape pod burst from the jaeger, the explosion went off. 

* 

The explosion blossomed like a deadly flower, destroying everything in its wake. 

* 

Inside the control room, Sunny yelled. “HE DID IT!! A DIRECT HIT!! THE BREACH IS CLOSED!!” 

Everyone started cheering, but Sunny yelled waving a hand at everyone to settle down. “Wait wait! First escape pod just reached the surface.” Sunny's eyes ran over the read-outs, a smile spreading across his face as he turned to Dawn. 

“Marianne, she's okay, life signs are good.” 

Dawn threw herself into Sunny's arms. “Oh Sunny!!” 

* 

Marianne's escape pod bobbed in the water for a couple of seconds before the lid burst open. She sat up confused, gasping for air more from panic than desperation to breathe, ripping her helmet off and looked around. All she could see was a vast blue ocean and crystal blue skies. It was a stunningly beautiful day, peaceful. 

Otherwise, she was alone. 

* 

Sunny was back at the read-outs. “I have the second pod, it's coming up, but there are no vital signs.” 

Dawn choked. “Oh no.” 

Sheila stood still, her eyes wide and her voice a whisper, flat, lacking emotion. “He didn't make it.” 

* 

Marianne stood up in her pod, scanning the waters and talking out loud to herself as she searched the blue waters. “Come on Bog. Come on. Don't you do this to me. Don't you dare!” 

She turned one way, then the other, her hands balled into tight fists. “Bog, please.” 

She was trying not to cry, but the tears came despite her best efforts, running freely down her cheeks. “Bog...Bog, please.” She whispered, the anguish clear in her voice. And then, Fingol's second escape pod breached the surface. Marianne barely gave herself time to take a breath before she immediately dove into the water, swimming for all she was worth to the other pod. She gasped for air when she broke the surface, climbing on top of Bog's escape pod, banging on the controls desperately, until she finally forced the top half open. Bog laid inside, utterly still, giving no indication that he was alive. Marianne could barely see his face behind the condensation on his helmet. She reached down, panting from exertion and fear, and yanked his helmet off. 

* 

Inside the control room, Sunny, Dawn and Sheila heard Marianne's stricken voice. 

“I can't find his pulse. He isn't breathing! Why isn't he breathing?!!” 

The control room was then filled with the anguished sounds of Marianne yelling. “Bog? BOG!” 

They could all hear the fear and pain in her voice as she tried to call him back from the dead. 

* 

Marianne lifted Bog into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around him sobbing. 

“No, no, no...please Bog, please don't go...please...please don't leave me alone Bog...please...I need you...I love you, you can't leave me here alone...” 

She rocked him gently, burying her face against his neck, feeling the dampness of his hair, the smell of his skin where her nose pressed against his throat. She started to sob uncontrollably. This wasn't right and it wasn't fair she thought. She held him tightly, willing, with all her might, that the man she loved would come back to her. She whispered on more time. “I love you Bog, please come back.” 

She heard his voice low and hoarse. 

“You're squeezing me too tight.” 

Marianne sat back grabbing his face in her hands, staring into eyes bluer than the sky or the ocean combined. 

He looked weary and deathly pale, but he grinned his crooked tooth grin at her. “I couldn't breathe.” 

Marianne's smile was like a sunrise as she yanked his mouth to hers and kissed him as if it was the first kiss in a new world.


End file.
